Don't Look Back
by Respect the 80sMan
Summary: There is another quasar saber that someone with a grudge against Scorpius finds. The rangers find a new ally in the form of the Violet Galaxy Ranger! This is her journey, through love and adventure.
1. Meet Celeste

**Chapter 1**

It was dark. It was night and all was quiet as a single, lone figure walked through the abandoned buildings of a once thriving city that now stood as fragmented ruins, claimed by the plants and animals. This figure was a female sporting a purple tank top, fingerless gloves, green Capri pants with a hole in the knee area of one of the legs, and a black scarf wrapped around her head covering her raven black hair and neck. Her name is Celeste, Celeste Taylor Worthington II and tonight was like no other for her; she patrols the ruins to make sure no one tried to sneak in or out. You would think Celeste was being a little too over protective of these ruins, but these ruins hold a much deeper meaning to her, which we will get into later.

For 3 years Celeste has been stranded on the planet Eldora, hoping someone will come to take her off this planet. Sure people came and went, but Celeste always found herself staying on Eldora and watch all those people fly off into the stars. 'Why does she keep staying on Eldora?' you ask. No matter how long she thinks about leaving or not, there is this voice in her head saying _Patient; you will get off this planet but you must wait. Your destiny will come to you._ 'But when?' Celeste always asks, but the voice never answers back.

Reaching the end of the ruins, Celeste takes a detour and hikes up to the cliff overlooking the sea. She listens to the sound of the waves as they crash against the rocks. She can't stop thinking about two things: The violet quasar saber and Scorpius. She remembers the day she developed her grudge toward Scorpius.

 **Flashback**

 _Celeste could hear people screaming, as they were running here and there, trying to get away from these…. well, they looked like overgrown horse flies only they could walk on two legs. She tried looking for anyone that could be helped, but the bodies kept pilling up as more explosions were heard. She wanted to make sure her family was safe, but saw no sign of her mom or dad. As she was trying to see if any of the bodies were familiar, some of those fly troops spotted her and gave chase. She turned a corner and bumped into someone, knocking her to the ground. She saw that she bumped into a hideous monster that looked like a fish and had a sword in one hand._

" _Lost little girlie?" it asked, as it stood towering over her._

" _None of your business, fish breath!" she shouted_

" _Ho Ho, tough little chick are we?" it laughed as it grabbed her by back of her neck_

" _Ah!" Celeste yelped as she pawed trying to get free._

" _Perhaps, my master could put you to good use."_

" _NO, let me go!" she shouted but some of the flies came up behind her and gagged her._

" _Leave her alone, ugly!"_

 _Celeste gasped 'No it couldn't be! 'but she saw that it was. A teenaged boy came rushing toward them with a gun in his hand. This boy was Ethan Handel, Celeste's best friend since she was young._

" _Oh so scared, what are you going to do with your scary gun, little boy?" laughed the monster_

" _Let her go" said Ethan_

" _Why? I think it would be better if she came with us and besides you wouldn't hurt me if I was holding her now would you?!"_

 _The monster did have a point, but Ethan wouldn't lower the gun. Celeste could do nothing except stand and watch the face off between the two. All of a sudden, a blast rang out and hit Ethan, he stood there with his mouth opened as his whole body tensed up._

" _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Celeste screamed as Ethan fell to the ground and lay motionless, never to breathe again._

 _Celeste tried to reach Ethan, but the monster struck her and everything went black._

 _When Celeste woke up, she was chained to the wall and was kept there for almost a whole year. She had been tortured, starved, and was even forced to relive the scene of Ethan's death for reasons she never knew and she never thought she would make it out. As you can tell though, she was able to escape. When she returned to Eldora, these ruins were all that remained here. She was now all alone; a survivor, escapee, and outcast. All she had was the clothes on her back, all the memories of both death and torture, the scars to prove it, and a torn page of an old book. On the page was a sword, but the lettering on the page was not of any language Celeste knew about. One night, she had a weird dream._

 _Celeste was walking through the wood; all was quiet until she heard a voice._

" _Come, come" she heard_

" _Who's there? Show yourself!"_

 _But, the voice kept saying 'Come', so Celeste followed it until she came to a hill that over looked the whole forest. She stood there admiring the scenery and wondering who was calling her._

 _Then, she saw a light in the distance. It started shining again and again. Celeste was wondering what could be there._

" _Follow the light, Dear Child. Find the sacred blade, but beware of the monster that too seeks the blade."_

 _Then, Celeste woke up and she knew immediately she had to find the blade before Scorpius. She walked in the woods for a long time until she came to a rock cliff and it was then that she saw the light in her dreams. She went to the spot and there-in between some trees- was a sword stuck in a stone._

" _Pull the sword, use its power" she heard the voice say_

 _Celeste walked up to the sword, grasped its hilt tight in her hands, and pulled the sword free. She felt a burst of energy flow through her body._

" _I am so glad you found it for us"_

 _Celeste turned around fast and saw Furio, Scorpius's general, and Trakeena, Scorpius's daughter, standing there with triumphant smile on their faces._

" _Now, if you could just hand over the saber, there won't be any trouble"_

" _No, this is my saber, Lemonhead and you can't have! Get your own saber!" said Celeste getting the sword away from Furio's reach._

" _Then suffer the same fate as your friend!" shouted Trakeena raising her staff to shoot, but nothing happened, no power came out of her staff._

" _What's with this staff? I can't get it to work?!"_

" _Ah, you weren't really much help" said Furio as he charged at Celeste with his sword raised to strike her._

 _Celeste raised the saber to block Furio's attack, when the two sabers collided, Furio's sword blade broke off!_

" _What?" said Furio, looking at his destroyed sword._

 _Then light surrounded Celeste. When it died down, Celeste was wearing a violet colored spandex suit with a helmet covering her head and face. Thanks to her new powers, Celeste was able to send Furio, Trakeena, and the Stingwingers retreating. She then turned to the sky._

" _You see that, Scorpius? I know have the weapon and power to destroy you! I promise you, we will meet again and then you will pay! For this saber, I will use it to destroy Scorpius, Trakeena, and everyone else who bows before him!"_

 **End of Flashback**

So now that you know about Celeste's past, she still has kept that promise to settle her score with Scorpius, someday. Celeste stood there for a long time on the cliff until decided she needed a drink. She went to a stream to get some water, but as she was doing so, she started to feel dizzy and weak.

 _Oh, not now_ Celeste thought as she rummaged through her bag and realized she forgot her medicine at her camp site. She then lied on the ground to rest until she was feeling better, she immediately fell asleep. She was unaware of the sound of a Heliship landing near or that a figure was watching all this from the bushes.

"It is time _"_ it said.

 _To Be Continued…._


	2. Terra Venture

**Chapter 2: Terra Venture**

Meanwhile up in the space, the colony Terra Venture was orbiting Eldora on their course to finding a new world. On this particular day, they received a distress signal that was coming from the planet, but there was too much interference, they couldn't scan the planet for possible dangers.

 **Distress Signal**

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, PLEASE RESPOND! WE ARE UNDER ATTCK, THERE ARE CHILDREN! I REPEAT, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! LIVES ARE RISK, WE CAN'T DEFEND THEM ON OUR! PLEASE, HELP!

 **End of Distress Signal**

The councilors of Terra Venture were seated in a conference room debating about whether they should help or not.

"Well, we have once again received a distress call, but should we send a team there?" asked Councilor Brody.

"I don't think we should risk it again" said Councilor Reiner" We already sent a team to help an alien ship and they almost didn't make. How will this be any different?"

"I believe Corbett would have a reason" said Commander Stanton as he gestured to his second in command.

"After analyzing the voice in the message" explained Mike "Kai Chen and I believe that is the voice of Commander Avery Nadine"

At soon as the name was mentioned, everyone in the room fell silent.

"Commander Nadine?! He was the commander of _Terra Olympus_ ; I am pretty sure there is no way he could still be sending the signal."

"Besides, he's been missing for-" said Reiner

"5 years, I know!" interrupted Stanton "But, we can't just ignore it. What if there is any life down there?"

"Stanton, I know how much you want to find Avery, but this is different. We don't even know if it is safe to go down there."

"I too agree; we could put hundreds of lives at risk. We can't save everyone in this universe."

"I am well aware of the risks these soldiers take" said Corbett "But, you know that we went over on the alien ship willing to give our lives up and besides it will just be me, my team, and the power rangers down there, it's not like the whole colony would have to come along. Let's just say we were down there and we needed help. Do you think _Terra Olympus_ would leave us there? No, they would risk there lives to save people."

There was silence.

"Corbett, I admire your dedication and self-sacrifice. Tell you what, you can go down to the planet and search, but only for a short time. I am still not quite sure it is entirely safe" said Reiner.

"Very well, Mike get your team assembled and good luck." ordered Stanton

Mike nodded and left the room.

Some time later, Mike's team was assembled and were heading toward Eldora in heliship. They landed on a clearing between a beach and a woods. After they got off, the team made their way to some ruins and decided to search for survivors there. During the search, Maya heard a voice.

" _Come…...must help our Queen."_ She heard it say, Maya started following it.

" _Help us save her….reclaim power….she will awake once more...ONCE MORE!_

Then it stopped, Maya realized she was in a building. As she turned to leave, she saw something blowing in the corner of the building. She went over and saw a campsite, there was a blanket, pillow, remains of a fire, and a bag with medication containers. Also, there were two pieces of paper buried in some rocks. When she dug them out, one page had a sword and the other had a kingdom. She decided to take them with, they could belong in the book they found on the alien ship the other day. After some time, the team left to go back to Terra Venture until Kendrix stopped them.

"Wait a minute, don't take off yet!" she shouted

"What's the problem?" asked Mike

"Where's Leo?!" _

Unbeknownst to the others, Leo was with the team as they set out for the ruins, but he heard a voice.

" _Come, come"_ he heard

It was coming from the woods, he stood there for a while debating if he should follow the voice or go with the team.

" _Come"_

Leo headed into the woods and followed the voice until he came to a stream. Then he heard movement to his right and saw feet sticking out of some bushes.

"Who are you?" he asked, but the feet didn't move.

Leo walked over and saw Celeste on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked shaking Celeste's shoulder, no response.

He looked through her bag and found a blanket that he wrapped around Celeste to keep her warm. Leo thought she was very beautiful; his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a twig snap. He looked over and saw a hooded figure emerge from the trees. It started walking towards Leo and Celeste.

Leo stood up and pointed his gun at the figure, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Peace, red ranger, I am unarmed. I have been sent to save you and your friends from a certain doom."

"Doom? What are you talking about?!"

"There is a deadly virus on this planet that could infect the whole colony of Terra Venture"

Leo didn't know what to say, but he felt he could trust this mysterious person.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent it?"

"Yes, take these and use them wisely" said the stranger as he handed Leo two vials, one was empty with traces of a substance and the other contained some red liquid.

"Leo!"

Leo turned around and saw Mike, Damon, and Kendrix emerge from the trees. Mike rushed over and hugged Leo.

"We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I heard a voice coming from the woods."

"Voice? What voice?" asked Kendrix

"I don't know, it kept saying 'come'. So I followed it to this stream and I found this woman lying here and then-" Leo said as he turned around to tell them about the hooded figure, but the hooded figure was gone.

"Then, what?" asked Damon "And what are you holding in your hands?"

"Once again, I don't know. After I found her, this man walked out of the woods and told me there was a virus on this planet. He then gave me these vials and said to use them. But, he was standing there a second ago." Leo pointed to where the hooded figure

"Did you see who it was?" asked Mike

"No, he had a hood up. We got to get this woman out of here, she may need medical attention."

They all headed back to the heliship with Celeste and took off back to Terra Venture.

They didn't notice that Scorpius and Deviot were watching them.

"Master" said Deviot turning to Scorpius "I believe I can make a monster to infect the whole colony with the same virus that was found on the girl."

"Excellent, infect the colony and bring the galaxy book to me, with it I can finally have my revenge on the ones who put this curse on me" laughed Scorpius.

The mysterious figure was watching also,

"Dear child," the figure said "all our hope now lies with you. When you wake up, it will be a different world, but know this: You are not alone, you have allies."

The figure then turned and disappeared into the night.

Once the team made it back to Terra Venture, Celeste was taken to the hospital wing and Kendrix found out that the two pages Maya found were pages from the Galaxy Book.

That night, the rangers all meet in the boy's room and Kendrix showed them the two pages.

"Maya, have you ever heard of another quasar saber or what this castle is?"

"Well, I was only told of the 5 sabers that were on my planet and I think the castle is Westerdale, the home of the gods of Mirinoi"

"I wonder how those pages wind up on that planet" said Kai

"Maybe that was the woman's campsite that I took them from"

"If she was the one who found those pages, then maybe she knows where the saber is. We should talk to her" said Leo

"You're not the only one" said Mike "some of the councilors tried to have her be woken up, but had to be escorted out. Besides, she's still unconscious. So, until we find out what she's infected with, we will never know what she knows."

"Say Mike, I heard some of the team members talking about something called _Terra Olympus_. Do you know what they're talking about?" asked Damon

Mike was silent for a while "I am afraid that is classified."

He turned to leave, but Leo stopped him.

"Mike, if this has anything to do with the woman we found I want to know about it"

"Leo, get out of my way"

"I'm not moving until you tell us what you know"

"Leo, please- "

"I'm red ranger, now tell us what _Terra Olympus_ is. That's an order!"

The two brothers were standing awfully close, ready to fight. Thankfully, Kai broke the tension.

"Mike, I think we should tell the others; they need to know and maybe the woman knows about it"

Mike shrugged "Alright, but no one says a word of this to anyone, especially Stanton; this conversation never happened. Got it?"

Everyone understood as Mike told them about _Terra Olympus_.

" _Terra Olympus_ was the sister ship of Terra Venture. The commander of the colony was Avery Nadine and it carried councilors Steiner and Marcus. The GSA sent _Terra Olympus_ out into space for a test run to see if it could survive in space. _Terra Olympus_ was holding its own for a whole year, but then one day, it just slipped off the grid;vanished into thin air. It was never seen or heard from again. 5 years later, Terra Venture set out to complete its mission. That's all I know, I'm afraid."

"Why does Stanton want to find _Terra Olympus_ so badly?" asked Damon

"He doesn't like to talk about and he's never told me; it must be personal to him".

"I think we should save that part for later" said Leo "but at least we know what _Terra Olympus_ is now. I think I am going to head to bed."

Everyone said good night and headed to bed, unaware that right now Deviot's monster was putting his plan into motion.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Celeste meets the rangers

**I want to thank all of the people who have read my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 3**

As everyone went to bed, Deviot and his newest creation, Leaky Leak, were teleported to the main street of the city dome.

"That's right, sleep away everyone. Soon, you will be ill and Scorpius will have the Galaxy Book to bring disaster to you and the universe. Now Leaky Leak, release the virus onto Terra Venture."

Leaky Leak, a green colored monster with pipes sticking out of his back, nodded and started squeezing his hands. Then smoke blew from his pipes, spreading everywhere in Terra Venture.

 **Next Day**

The sun was shining, but there was no activity on the streets or in the command center, everyone was in their beds with a nasty illness, except the power rangers. The virus didn't effect them, but they were trying to find the monster that caused the whole colony to become ill. So far, no luck until they were called by a frantic Alpha.

"Ay Yi Yi Rangers, there is a monster about to attack a hospital and it's full of children!" cried Alpha

"We're on it, Alpha" said Leo

The rangers all headed to the hospital. They were just about to round the corner of the hospital, when Leaky Leak came around the same corner.

"Oh, not you guys!"

"So, you're the one who infected the colony" said Kai "what are you doing here?"

"None of your business, rangers. I am trying to get away from a nagging problem that won't leave me alone"

"Stop right there, you fiend!"

Standing behind the Leaky Leak was an another ranger; it had the same suit as the other rangers, but this one was violet colored and had on a bear shaped helmet. She was also holding a quasar saber in her hands.

"Alright now that you're surrounded," said the violet ranger "this is your last chance, remove the virus and I will spare your life"

"My answer is the same, I'm not disinfecting anyone ranger"

"So be it" said Leo "Quasar Launchers" The rangers got out their bazooka weapons and were preparing to finish Leaky Leak off.

"Wait, Don't shoot!" the violet ranger shrieked

"Lock on!"

"No, STOP!"

"Fire!"

The rangers fired at Leaky Leak, before their blasts could hit Leaky Leak, the violet ranger ran and knocked him out of the way. So, the blasts hit violet ranger instead who went flying and landed on the pavement, hard.

"Thank you violet ranger you've been very helpful and now to infect you rangers"

Leaky Leak said as he squeezed his hands and smoke blew at the rangers, they fell to the ground coughing.

"Now if you don't mind, I will be on my way. So long" and then he was gone.

The rangers pushed themselves off the ground and ran over to the violet ranger, who was still lying on the ground.

Leo reached her first and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" her asked

The violet ranger shook her head "no, I am in a lot of pain"

"Why did you stop us from destroying Leaky Leak?" asked Kai, arms crossed

"That's exactly what he wanted you to do"

"You mean he wanted us to attack? Why?" asked Kendrix

"Try to do this. Power Down!"

The violet ranger powered down to reveal Celeste in a hospital gown. The rangers tried to do the same, but they couldn't.

"So it seems the virus affected your morphers instead of yourselves."

"Why didn't the virus infect you?" said Damon

"The virus is already in my blood, so I am immune to the smoke. What I meant earlier was Leaky Leak is made from the same virus that was on the planet that you found me on. He has now infected the whole colony with it. I was able to stop him from entering this hospital, but if any of us attack him with weapons, then more of the virus will come out of his pipes and spread."

"And if we destroy him?" asks Kai

"Then, everyone on the colony will die. I am afraid the only thing that can work is an antidote, but right now I need to rest." said Celeste as she tried to walk away, but she didn't get very far. Leo walked over to her.

"Put your arms around me, I'll carry you"

"I didn't ask for help" Celeste said trying to push Leo away, but Leo held her firmly.

"You need help. Please, let me help you"

For a while Celeste didn't move, but she finally gave in and placed her arms around Leo's neck, while Leo lifted her into his arms. The rangers followed Leo as they headed for the Megaship.

When everyone met back on the Astro Megaship, Alpha told them what he found out, "I did a scan on the creature and Violet's right, the only thing that can stop the creature is an antidote against the virus."

"Leave the antidote to me" said Kendrix "one of the vials that Leo was given contains traces of the virus, BX-601. It is a very rare disease, that causes high fever and paralysis. In extreme cases, people die a very slow and painful death. The other vial contained human blood. I believe that is Violet's blood as it has BX-601. I'm almost done, but I need a little more time."

"We'll keep the monster distracted, while you finish it" decided Leo

"But, how are we going to distract the monster?" asked Maya "We can't attack it, more of the virus will spread if we do."

"Can we plug his pipes? The virus can't spread if their blocked." suggested Damon

"That's worth a try" said Kai and the others agreed, just then the alarms went off.

"Disturbance in the park" announced DECA. On screen, Leaky Leak appeared,

"Where are you rangers? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Come out and play!"

The rangers then split up; Kendrix went to the science department to finish the antidote, Leo, Damon, Kai, and Maya left to deal with Leaky Leak, and Mike and Alpha stayed on the Megaship to watch over Celeste.

In the park, Leaky Leak and some stingwingers were waiting for the rangers to come out. The rangers appeared soon.

"Nice of you to join us rangers, now I can finally get rid of you! Stingwingers, get them."

"Don't bet on it!"

The stingwingers attacked the rangers but they weren't much of a challenge as the rangers took them down as always.

"Ha you were able to defeat them, but I won't be so easy on you. Eat this!" said Leaky Leak as it prepared to produce more smoke.

"No, you eat this" said Damon as the rangers took out some mops and threw them at Leaky Leak. The mop sticks landed into each of Leaky Leak's pipes, blocking them and keeping the virus from spreading. "Now, we can fight" The rangers ran toward Leaky Leak.

"Even if I can't infect you, I can still defeat you" said Leaky Leak as he battled the rangers.

Meanwhile, Celeste was lying in the Megaship infirmary, breathing heavily. Alpha put a mask over her to keep the breathing under control, but he knew Celeste wouldn't last long.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked

"Can I ask you a question?" she said

"Sure, Violet. What is it? "

"Why are the rangers helping me? Why didn't they leave me on Eldora?"

"Probably because they want to help you, you are a ranger too, Violet. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't leave someone on a planet all by there self, would you?"

Outside, Mike was walking past the door and couldn't help but listen to Alpha and Celeste's conversation.

"I guess not. But, I didn't ask them to help and I don't think anyone else did. Besides if they left me on Eldora, Leaky Leak wouldn't have been created and the whole colony wouldn't be infected now. Everyone on Terra Venture would have been spared if I wasn't on board."

"Please don't say that, you know that's not your fault. The only people to blame for this is Scorpius and Deviot. Violet, would you go back to Eldora if you could?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I think you've been on Eldora long enough. You've always talked about waiting for your destiny. Well, now you have a destiny, to fight alongside the power rangers, protect Terra Venture and defeat Scorpius and Trakeena. I think the power rangers would be great friends to you. You just have to let them help you and not push them away like you did with me and the space rangers. For now, though, just get some rest. Kendrix will have the antidote here any minute" said Alpha as he left Celeste alone.

Celeste laid in bed and thought of what Alpha said. She knew that Alpha was right, she couldn't hide herself away forever, but she hasn't always been the easiest person to get close to. It may sound weird, but she never told anyone her real name, she just gave them Violet as her name. She never trusted anyone, except Alpha, to tell them how she felt or even tell them her real name. The space rangers came on Eldora for only a few weeks, but she grew close to them. She always wondered what they were doing now that Dark Spector was defeated and hoped one day she would see them again.

Celeste didn't realize she closed her eyes until she woke up in a dark place with just a light shining over her. She was in some throne room and there were 7 thrones; 6 were occupied by people in armor of different design and color, but one was empty. All the occupants in the room were staring at her.

"Who are you all?" Celeste asked

" _We are the gods of Mirinoi, Dear Child"_ The black armored god answered.

" _We have brought you here to say you have just taken your first step in your search"_ the blue armored god said.

"Search? For what?"

" _Find your power and yourself, you will find the answers to all your questions, Dear Child"_ said the red armored god.

"What power? I am a little confused here. Am I dead or something?"

" _You are not dead, Dear Child, we ask you to return home, Westerdale and reclaim your power"_ said the pink armored god

"Reclaim? Look, I don't have time. I need to stop-"

" _Peace, Dear child, we know what is happening. But, you must trust the power rangers, they are your allies. They can help you"_ said the green armored god

"How do you know?"

" _They took you off Eldora to save you and will do anything to save you. If you want to defeat Scorpius, you must understand they can be trusted. We created the sabers that chose them as their wielders and they are this universe hope as are you, Dear Child. It's your destiny"_ said the yellow armored god

"Violet!"

" _It is time for you to go back. Walk toward this empty throne and sit in it, that will send you home. Remember what you've been told, Dear Child"_ said the black armored god

Celeste started walking toward the throne as all the gods disappeared. When she sat in the throne, Celeste felt a warm sensation flow through her body as she closed her eyes.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Please review my story, I can take criticism.**

 **Next chapter, the rangers get a visit from the hooded figure that Leo saw on Eldora.**


	4. The story of Mirinoi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

 **Chapter 4**

Celeste heard voices as she came to. She lay still to hear what they were saying.

"Her color's returning, so that must be a good sign."

"Yeah, for a minute there we thought she was dead."

"You couldn't have come at a better time, Kendrix. She was getting weaker by the minute."

Celeste instantly recognized Alpha's voice. She also felt her senses return, she wanted to move, but was curious to hear what the others were talking about.

"While we wait for her to wake up what do we do now rangers? Leaky Leak can't spread anymore of the virus, but we still can't destroy him"

"We've got to use this antidote. The question is how?"

Celeste thought for a moment, they could surround him in a tight place, but where? And how do we get him there? Celeste didn't want to use a building, there could be people in there and endangering people was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

" _Look up and to your left"_ said the voice

Celeste opened her eyes and turned, all she saw was an air vent. Then it hit her.

"Disperse it" Celeste said out loud

Everyone turned and saw Celeste sitting up in bed.

"How do you feel?" asked Kendrix, when she walked over to Celeste. Celeste was still looking at the air vent and didn't hear Kendrix.

"Hey" said Kendrix, turning Celeste's head so she could look at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. What happened?"

"I completed the antidote and injected it into you to test it and it looks like it works."

"That's good, but now how do we use it to stop the monster?" asked Mike

"Like I said, we disperse it through there" Celeste said pointing to the air vent "It could not only cure everyone, but it could lure the monster somewhere. When it comes, we could trap it in a tight place and put the antidote in, destroying the monster and the virus."

"You can trust her, rangers" said Alpha

"That is a good idea" said Kendrix "but, where would we lure him to?"

"Let's do the showers" suggested Mike

"Then we better get a move on" said Celeste as she started getting out of the bed, but Kendrix stopped her.

"You've done enough; you should rest"

"No, I want to help"

"We can handle it, just stay where it's safe" said Mike

"Fine, but could I please have my clothes back? I am getting tired of this gown"

"I thought you'd ask; your old clothes were too dirty and torn. I got rid of them and bought you some new clothes" said Kendrix as she handed Celeste a duffel bag.

"Uh, thanks"

"No problem. Alpha can you take care of her until we get back?"

"Sure thing, Kendrix" said Alpha as Mike and Kendrix left.

Celeste opened the duffel and saw a long sleeved navy blue shirt, jean jacket, a small plaid purple skirt, black leggings, and some shiny blue flats. She went into the bathroom and changed. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she raised her brows.

"I can work with this" she said as she smiled a little.

When she came out of the bathroom, she went to the bridge and saw Alpha watching the battle between Leaky Leak and the rangers continue. The rangers were getting tired, but they were still holding together when a green smoke started coming out of the sewer gates. Celeste knew it was the antidote because Leaky leak was getting weak and coughing.

"What is this?...can't... breathe... must... retreat"

" _Hey guys"_ said Kendrix on their communicators, _"I finished the antidote and dispersed it into the main air vents of the colony. Chase Leaky Leak to the shower, Mike and I will be waiting there to trap him."_

"We're on our way" said Leo as he, Kai, Damon, and Maya started following Leaky Leak.

Celeste saw the monster retreat underground with the rangers still behind him. They followed him until he made it to the showers. When he was inside, Mike shut the door while Kendrix put the rest of the antidote into the vents and shower heads. The antidote came out and surrounded Leaky Leak as he continued to cough. Then Leaky Leak turned to white and exploded internally. The rest of the virus was easily absorbed into the antidote.

After Leaky Leak was destroyed, everyone on Terra Venture returned to normal.

"They did it, Violet! Terra Venture is safe and it's all thanks to-" cheered Alpha as he turned to face Celeste, but Celeste was already gone.

After the battle, the rangers returned to their apartments and were greeted by the hooded figure.

"Hello rangers, I saw your fine work as you all fought Leaky Leak, but you have only defeated one monster. When you fight Scorpius, it won't be that easy"

"Thanks to you we found a way to defeat the monster" said Kendrix

"Also, it was Violet's idea" added Mike

"There is no need to thank me but since you brought it up, I sense you are wondering about the violet ranger. You question her loyalty?" asked the figure

"Well no," said Maya "but why wasn't I told of another saber?"

"Jera didn't tell you, Dear Child, because the saber had been hidden until now. But before I tell you about the saber, we should start at the beginning, when Mirinoi was created. So you all better sit down, it's a long story."

When the rangers were all seated, the figure dug out of his cloak a metal cylinder. He set it on the table and from it projected an orb, but it showed darkness.

"More than 3,000 years ago yellow ranger, your universe was nothing but just darkness and stars." The orb's image changed to show a humanoid white tiger with white armor. "One day Mirana, the queen of the gods, was wounded badly and knew she had to create another planet so the laws she made would survive and people would protect them."

The orb than showed a castle.

"This is Westerdale, the home of the gods and it is there that Mirana stayed to heal and sent 5 gods to create Mirinoi."

The orb showed a dragon with red armor, "Mahaniya, the god of fire. Creator of the red quasar saber and Lion Galactabeast."

Then the orb showed a whale with blue armor, "Dayasagura, the god of water. Creator of the blue quasar saber and Gorilla Galactabeast."

Then the orb showed a deer with green armor, "Bhaumik, the god of earth. Creator of the green quasar saber and Condor Galactabeast."

Then the orb showed a warrior with yellow armor, "Anando, the angel of hope and god of lightning. Creator of the yellow quasar saber and Wolf Galactabeast."

Lastly, the orb showed a warrior with pink armor, "and Danielle, the angel of light and god of air. Creator of the pink quasar saber and Wildcat Galactabeast."

The orb returned to darkness, the five gods came into view and shoot balls of power that grew into a perfect circle. The orb zoomed into the circle.

Inside Mahaniya was forming rock, "Mahaniya, a noble warrior, with his fire powers created the solid rock earth, that the Mirinoians walk on till this day."

Next, Dayasagara was seen summoning water, "Dayasagara, with his calm and logic, made the sky, ocean, and set the first copy of the law in place."

Next, Bhaumik was spreading his power over the land, "Bhaumik, the more ambitious and practical one, used his earth powers to create the life forms that would uphold the law."

Then Anando and Danielle were talking to the newly created life forms, "Anando and Danielle, the two angels with hearts pure as gold, gathered everyone and taught the people emotions and to worship Mirana with faith, love, and wisdom.

After Anando and Danielle taught the Mirinioans everything they know, the gods gave them one last gift; in the center of the tribe, they set 5 sabers in a boulder and told the citizens that every 100 years 5 warriors would be chosen to wield the sabers and use their power for good. That same place you pulled out the sabers was the last place the gods stood before leaving to join their queen back on Westerdale."

"Everyone on Mirinoi lived in peace for a long time, until one day a great evil was awakened and threatened to destroy Mirinoi."

"Scorpius" guessed Leo.

The figure nodded, "Scorpius wanted the sabers power all to himself and only Mirana could stop him, but when the universe needed her most, she vanished. So it was up to the remaining gods to stop him, using their energy, the gods sent Scorpius through a portal that kept him away from Mirinoi but then the seal broke and Scorpius once again returned to finish what he started. The sabers then called to you rangers for you to use their power to destroy Scorpius."

"What about the violet saber?" asked Maya "why was it hidden?"

"When Mirana suddenly disappeared, the tribe and all the gods were heartbroken. One day Mirana's brother Radine, who was a friend of the Magna Defender and creator of his Torozord, found, behind Mirana's throne, a piece of her soul. As it was the only thing left of his beloved sister, Radine knew he couldn't let it fall into evil's hands. If it did, they could control Mirana and use her power for evil. In order to protect it, Radine combined his sister's soul and some of his power to create the violet quasar saber. This blade is VERY pure that anyone with an evil heart tries to use its power, they would turn to stone and fade into ashes. Radine then created the Bear and Eagle Galactabeats and sent them to hide until the chosen one found them."

"But after 3 millenniums of hibernation, it appears the saber has developed a mind of it's own and has lost some of its memory. It doesn't remember that Radine created it or that it has any allies" said the figure

"So, what do we do?" asked Kai

"The saber has become its own person and has its own consciousness, the saber will have to learn that its mission and yours are the same. It will be difficult for both the saber and its wielder, for the one who is in possession of the saber has been through many events in the past and she trusts no one. The only ones who can win them over are you rangers. This is the mission I entrust to you. Be supportive of the violet ranger and don't give up, she and the blade will learn you really are their allies. Remember rangers, always believe in yourselves, if you do, then you will have nothing to fear in the trials that await you. Until next time, rangers." Then the figure snapped his fingers and he was gone.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **The story of Mirinoi being created was inspired by the story of the creation of Hyrule and no, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

 **Next Chapter: As the rangers try to befriend Celeste, Scorpius has an obsession with getting the Galaxy Book.**

 **Please review your thoughts and opinions on the story!**


	5. The Keeper

**Hello everyone, Respect the 80sMan here and I have two new chapters. I hope you enjoy these new chapters! I am sorry if I kept you all waiting, I have been busy with school and midterms.**

 **Next week I will be in LA for my spring break from school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 5**

The next day, Celeste was meditating in the park. She was thinking about the power rangers, they seemed like an interesting team and did help her stop Leaky Leak, but was still unsure if she wanted to join them at all. Besides the space rangers, Celeste never had a lot of people show kindness, like how Kendrix bought her new clothes. Another thing that was on her mind was her meeting with the 'gods of Mirinoi', Celeste has never heard of Mirinoi, as you know she has been stranded for 3 years. So, she never saw any other planets than Eldora and now that she was away from the one place she called home for those 3 years was a whole new experience to her. Celeste thought _maybe that's what everyone on Terra Venture is going through also; being in space where danger is possible_. The more she thought of that, the more she felt determined to protect Terra Venture and its people. Just then Celeste smelled smoke and the wind started to blow violently.

" _People need your help!"_ she heard the wind say, she then morphed and ran toward downtown at full speed.

In the big city dome, a building was on fire and the rangers were trying to help firefighters rescue people from the building.

Maya was helping a girl trapped in a closet, "Come here, its okay. I got you" said Maya as she held the little girl into her arms and carried her out.

As they were nearing the way out there came the sickening noise of the floors above her were about to give out. Maya then knocked the girl into the arms of firefighters who jumped out of the building as it collapsed on top of Maya.

The rangers saw the whole thing and all stood in shock as the building collapsed and debris started surrounding the area. Everyone held their breath as the debris passed them and when it cleared, the building was now a pile of concrete and twisted metal. Celeste saw what had happened and was able to sneak into the ruins and found Maya laying on the ground. Maya turned her head as Celeste approached her, they remained there until Maya finally spoke.

"Is the girl okay?" she asked barely a whisper

"I think so" answered Celeste

Maya closed her eyes and smiled "Good" and then she fainted. Celeste scooped Maya up and teleported out of the ruins.

The rangers were unaware of this as they searched the ruins for hours, but after a while they feared the worst and gave up. They went back to their apartments and sat their moping until Mike contacted them.

"Guys, I've found Maya's morpher signal. She's in the forest dome."

Everyone was overjoyed to hear that Maya was alive and set out.

Meanwhile, Celeste had finally found a stream in the forest dome and set Maya down on some fresh grass for a bed. Celeste got out of her bag a first aid kit and used some bandages and ointment to treat Maya's wounds. She then soaked a washcloth in the stream and to keep Maya's headache under control. Celeste was just getting a drink from her water bottle when she heard the rangers.

"Maya, where are you?"

"Maya"

Mike come out of the woods, but he didn't see Celeste at first.

"Maya!" he called. As he turned to call again, he saw Maya laying on the grass.

"Hey guys, she's over here!" he yelled in the direction he just came and ran over to Maya.

When Maya finally opened her eyes, she looked at Mike and smiled "Hey" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Mike held his girlfriend close for a while. When they broke apart, they started kissing.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" said Mike kissing Maya on the lips.

"Wasn't planning on" said Maya as she kissed back.

Celeste watched the exchange between the two, but didn't say anything as she packed her stuff back in her bag. The other rangers soon came out of the forest and greeted Maya.

"Okay, could you two please save the romance for later when we're not looking?" joked Damon

"Oh, stop it, Damon" said Kendrix, before she turned her attention back to Maya. "We're so glad your alright Maya"

"You had us real worried there" added Kai

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to"

"Don't worry about it, how did you get out of the building?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remembered was Violet" said Maya as she gestured to Celeste who was still at the stream.

"Well, was it you?" Kai asked Celeste. Celeste turned her head and gave a stiff nod to confirm that she saved Maya.

"How can we ever thank you?" exclaimed Kendrix

"Yeah, it sure was lucky you were able to get Maya out" said Damon.

Celeste smiled and raised a hand, "Don't thank me. I was not only saving a power ranger but I was also saving a citizen and you guys saved my life, so I returned the favor"

Celeste began to walk away.

"Wait, why don't you join us? We could really use your help with Scorpius" said Leo

"I do not work with or take orders from anyone. I have my own problems to deal with, red ranger. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested at this time."

"Why not? We're fighting Scorpius also, your one of us now" said Maya

"Yeah and who are you really?" asked Kai

"I am NOT one of you, you helped me and for that I am grateful, but like I said I have my own problems and they don't concern you rangers. Perhaps another time, when I'm more used to Terra Venture. As for who I am, lets just say I have a score to settle with Scorpius. So when the final battle comes, you guys can have Trakeena, but leave Scorpius to me. Until then I work alone and that is how it will remain. Good day" said Celeste as she turned and walked away.

As he watched Celeste walk away, Leo knew that she was wrong; Celeste is a member of the team. He didn't know why she kept refusing help from anyone, but he knew she could be trusted. The others came beside him.

"Do you ever get the feeling she's hiding something from us?" asked Damon

"If she is, then we will find out soon" said Mike

"Yes, but we must not pressure her; we have to let her come to us. The hooded figure said only we could get her to trust us. We can't give up" said Leo as they all left.

Celeste was thinking about what the rangers said to her. _'You are one of us'_ _what are they even talking about? They don't know anything about me._ The more she tried to deny they were wrong, their words still remained in her head. As she was nearing the end of the woods, she heard voices and saw Deviot with a monster that was carrying a lot of keys. She hid behind a tree and listened closely to their conversation.

"Now, you will sneak into the science lab and get the galaxy book or you will have to answer to Scorpius if you fail. Got it Keeper?" demanded Deviot

"I will not disappoint you, Master. I have keys that can help me gain access to even the most secured places. I will have the book before you know it"

"Good, then go!" The two went their separate ways.

Celeste thought about what Deviot and the monster said. She knew she had to get the book before the Keeper got to it first.

" _What about the rangers? Shouldn't you warn them?"_ said the voice

"If that book has great power, then the rangers can't be in control of it. It must be in the one place neither Scorpius or Deviot would look"

" _And that would be..."_

"With me. Scorpius wouldn't think I would know because I'm new around Terra Venture"

" _True, but the rangers won't like it"_

"Look, I am going to get the book whether the rangers like it or not. Now, are you going to help me?"

" _Very well, but all I ask is to at least consider the rangers help"_

"I'll think about it. Now could you please be quiet? I can't hear myself think."

That was the end of the conversation as Celeste headed to the city dome.

She found the security system and connected it to her laptop to find where the science lab was and snuck there in the vents. When she arrived, the staff were leaving for their lunch break and turned off all the cameras as soon as the room was empty. The Galaxy Book was lying on a table, but when Celeste touched the book, she found herself in the throne room from the other day.

 _Celeste was sitting in the same throne, but this time she was holding the book in her hands and was conversing with an extraterrestrial._

" _Remember this book is the key to all of the many treasures in this galaxy. It is to be used only for good. This falls into Scorpius's hand, he could gain incredible powers and the universe will be doomed. Fly this somewhere deep in uncharted space and hide it where Scorpius can't find it. Is that understood?"_

 _The extraterrestrial nodded and bowed low, "I will guard it with my life"_

" _Good" Celeste heard her say as she handed the book to the extraterrestrial "now go and be careful"_

 _The man bowed and went off into space. Then, she closed her eyes._

When Celeste opened them again, she was back in the Science department and was holding the Galaxy Book. Thankfully no one was around, so she put the book in her bag and climbed back into the vents. A few moments later, the Keeper appeared and started searching for the book, but couldn't find it. He failed to notice the sound of the doors opening

"Hey"

Keeper turned around and saw Kendrix.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's the Galaxy Book? Scorpius demands you hand it over or he will destroy Terra Venture!"

Kendrix looked over at the spot where she left it out, but it was gone.

"I don't care what Scorpius wants with the book, you can't have it! We found it first" said Kendrix about to morph.

"Oh, I don't think so" The Keeper blasted Kendrix

The Keeper then teleported out, leaving Kendrix on the floor.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Next Chapter: Celeste gets a visit from the mysterious hooded figure.**

 **Please review and favorite my story to make my spring break warmer!**


	6. Black Widow and We are one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 6**

On the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius was choking the Keeper for his failure.

"You worthless creation! You said you would get the Galaxy Book, but you don't have it! What have you got to say for yourself?!" yelled Scorpius.

"Master...please...I... got... to... the... lab... but... the... book...wasn't... there...It's...not...my...fault" said the Keeper having difficulty breathing "Someone...else...has...it"

Yelling in rage, Scorpius threw the Keeper to the side and called Black Widow, a humanoid black widow spider.

"Black Widow, capture everyone on Terra Venture, including the power rangers! Tear the vessel apart, torture the rangers if you must, but get me the Galaxy Book! Trakeena and I must have our revenge!"

"Of course, master. It would be a pleasure" said Black Widow laughing as she left with some stingwingers.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Kendrix heard the constant beep as she opened her eyes. Her head was hurting and so was her body. She looked around and saw Alpha checking on her status but turned around when he heard her groan.

"Kendrix, your awake"

"Alpha, what happened?"

"Kai and Maya found you in the science lab and the whole room was a mess"

Kendrix then remembered why she was there"Where are the others? I need to talk to them"

"They're right outside. I let them in" The others soon came in.

"Kendrix, are you alright?" asked Kai

"Not really" asked Kendrix

"What happened?" said Damon

"I was heading back to the lab from my lunch break. When I walked in, one of Scorpius's monsters was looking through some drawers. Before I could morph, he blasted me and I guess he teleported out"

"Was he looking for something?" asked Kai

"He was, but someone else found it first. The Galaxy Book is gone" said Kendrix

"Gone?" asked Mike "Why would someone take it?"

"Obviously for power. It's all my fault, guys. I thought it would be safe in the lab, but it wasn't" said Kendrix putting her head in her hands

Maya put an arm around her, "Don't say that, Kendrix. It's our fault too, we all should have kept better watch over it"

"Yeah, we'll get it back" said Leo "right guys?"

Everyone agreed, but then the alarms went off.

"Rangers, there is a monster in the city dome" said DECA

"Come on, lets go, guys" said Leo

"What about the Galaxy Book?" asked Kendrix

"We'll search for it later. Right now, taking care of the monster has to be our priority" said Leo as they all left to fight the monster.

In the city dome, all the citizens were tied up in silk webbing by Black Widow.

"Now to find out who took the book from it's rightful owner" said Black Widow looking at her victims imprisoned in her webbing. She formed a blood red ball of energy in her hand and was ready to torture everyone until she was interrupted.

"Hey ugly" she heard as the rangers ran up to her.

"Well, well the power rangers, how nice of you to join us."

"Release them"

"Not until you tell me where the Galaxy Book is"

"If we knew where it was we would have told you"

"Then, I can't release my victims. Stingwingers, destroy them" Black widow ordered as she left to find other victims to feed on.

"Guys, I will take care of the stingwingers. Stop her from hurting more people" said Mike as he started battling the stingwingers

"Come on!" said Leo as he and the others ran after Black Widow.

The rangers followed Black Widow into a warehouse, but she disappeared. As the rangers were looking for her, a blast rang out and the rangers landed on a wall, where they were tied up in webbing. Struggling to get free, Black Widow came out of her hiding place and started laughing.

"You foolish rangers fell right into my trap. Now, this is your last chance, where is the Galaxy Book?"

"We don't have it anymore. Someone took it when we were not looking" said Kendrix

"I now that, but WHO took it?"

"If we knew, we would have found it already"

"So, you don't know where it is?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you"

"Fine then, if Scorpius can't have the book, then you can't either" said Black Widow as she threw balls of energy near each of the rangers. They turned into eggs and started to crack.

"You better let us go or we will give you a real fight" said Leo struggling to get free

"Yeah, fight us you coward" agreed Kai

Black Widow laughed "Me a coward, huh? You rangers already have a fight, my babies are hungry and I have decided to make you the main courses. Enjoy your meal my precious and goodbye rangers" Tiny spiders hatched out of the eggs and started crawling toward the rangers.

"Getting devoured by spiders, that is not how I wanted to go out" said Damon trying to get free also.

"I can't reach my saber!" complained Maya

Black Widow was laughing at the ranger's soon-to-be demise, but then she let out a loud shriek as the tip of a blade came out of her front. When it was removed, the attacker was Celeste in her ranger outfit.

"So, you are the violet ranger?" said Black Widow regaining her composition "what do you want?"

"Release the rangers and all citizens of Terra Venture" demanded Celeste

"Why? No one knows where the Galaxy Book is"

"I do"

"You do? Where is it? Tell me where it is!"

"I have a better idea. I challenge you to a duel; if you win, I will tell you where the book is. But if I win, you will release everyone and leave forever"

"I could kill you with one stab you know"

"Then, I guess you won't have much difficulty"

"I accept your challenge"

The rangers could do nothing except watch. Black Widow unleashed some of her webbing at Celeste, but it was blocked by Celeste's saber and destroyed. Black Widow then took out her dagger.

"Violet, don't let it touch you! It could be poisonous" warned Leo

"Got it" responded Celeste as she dodged the multiple strikes Black Widow unleashed.

The Black Widow was getting tired of Celeste easily dodging her attacks and vanished. Celeste looked around to find where she could have gone. She didn't see Black Widow reappear on top of boxes or that she jumped off with her dagger raised about to strike Celeste.

"Look out!"

A blast hit Black Widow as she fell to the ground. Celeste saw it was the Magna Defender that blasted Black Widow. He ran up to her.

"Thanks for that"

"No problem, you okay?" asked Mike

"Yeah, I'm fine, the rangers could use some help. They're a little tied up at the moment" said Celeste gesturing to the rangers. The spiders had just reached their helmets and were about to start eating them, but Mike blasted them off.

"No, my poor little poopsies" Black Widow cried clutching the remains of her precious babies.

"I never knew you cared about those little slime balls so much" said Mike

"Well I did and now you will pay for that"

Black Widow clashed with Mike and Celeste until she produced copies of herself and blasted at them. Mike and Celeste were able to jump onto some boxes.

"How do we tell who the real one is?" asked Celeste

Mike pointed to one of them, "that's the only one who has a shadow"

"Mike, Violet" said Kendrix "there is a gem on her chest, it might be her power source"

Mike and Celeste looked and nodded at each other. Mike jumped off his box and blasted Black Widow who landed on some boxes. Then, Celeste jumped on her and grabbed the gem, a big explosion occurred that separated Celeste from Black Widow.

When the smoke cleared, Black Widow was getting up and tried to fire at them but her gem was destroyed.

"Looks like your out of luck and power"

"Hey what about us?" said Kai as the rangers were still trapped in the webbing.

"Uh guys, activate the Lights of Orion" said Mike

"Oh, yeah" said Leo "Lights of Orion activate!"

With there armor, the rangers were able to break free from their bondage. They charged at Black Widow.

"Power up mode" and that was the end of Black Widow.

Just as the rangers were about to thank Celeste, they heard laughter outside. They went outside and saw the Keeper, but this time he was giant.

"Black Widow was a failure, I WILL be the one to destroy you, rangers" the Keeper said looking down at the rangers.

"We'll see about that" said Leo "Galactabeasts arise"

"Torozord charge!"

As Celeste watched the battle between the rangers and the Keeper happen, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. It was the hooded figure.

"What do you want?"

"Peace, I only ask if you are okay."

"I'm okay" responded Celeste, but the hooded figure just looked at her. "Honest, I'm fine"

"I know you are. But I must know, why take the Galaxy Book from the rangers?"

"Well, Scorpius was after it and the rangers don't understand the power it holds"

"That was a wise choice, but what I meant was why do you not give it back to the rangers?"

"Look, I have no interest in joining them right now"

"You did save them"

"I just didn't want them to be killed because of me"

"I think the rangers are capable of taking care of themselves, it's not your fault Scorpius isn't patient when it comes to power. But saying you don't want to be on their team, it's like saying you don't want to be a ranger. It's your destiny" said the hooded figure. He offered Celeste a hand and she took it. The hooded figure walked Celeste away from the megazord battle toward the city.

 _Hooded figure: As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one._

The hooded figure shows Celeste a view of the city from the trees.

 _(Chorus)_

They continue to walk as Celeste joins in.

 _Celeste: If there's so much I must be; can I still just be me the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?_

 _Hooded Figure: Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. Tears of Pain, Tears of Joy, one thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside. We are one._

 _(Chorus)_

 _Hooded figure: We are one, you and I, we are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need, you will find when you see. We are one._

The hooded figure and Celeste are on top of a building.

"Now, Dear Child, tell me what do you see?"

"I see the citizens of Terra Venture"

"You see well, but what I see more than just citizens; I see families, friends, partners, children, and soldiers coming together and bonding. I see the many ethnics in each person and the backgrounds they come from. It is a new situation for everyone, to be in space, but they are willing to risk it. Remember, _courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all._ All these individuals work as a team and if they stick together, they will make it through just about anything. Your willingness to help people and die for them is great but I sense a lot of pain in you"

"What has happened to me in the past is none of your concern"

"It may not be, but it is the rangers concern. They are your teammates and they won't judge you because of what happened in the past. So you either don't trust them or you are upset because you couldn't save your home."

"Yeah, that's it. I don't like to get close to anyone nowadays, just in case"

"Dear Child, I understand your grief, but you can't change what has happened in the past, you can only go forward. I won't try to change your mind because only you can. All you have to do is swallow your pain and try to be civil with the rangers"

"I will try, but it won't be so easy"

"Take your time, Dear Child. You will know when the moment comes" said the hooded figure as he walked away leaving Celeste with her thoughts.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **For those of you who don't know, the song the hooded figure and Celeste sang is called '** _ **We are one'**_ **from the Lion King 2. I recommend you listen to it as it is one of my favorite songs and thought it worked well with Celeste's conversation with the hooded figure.**

 **Also, the courage quote is from Princess Diaries. I thought it would be a nice touch.**

 **Next chapter: A familiar face from Celeste's past shows up and she will have no choice but to trust the rangers.**

 **I will see you all in a couple of weeks' fellow fanfiction writers as I will be in LA soaking up sun. Please review and favorite my story to make my day!**


	7. Celeste's Battle

**Hello everyone, Respect the 80s Man back with a new chapter. Before we get into it, I would like to personally thank all of you wonderful guests whom read and commented my story while I was in LA! I also would like to say a few clarifications on my story;**

 **These first chapters occur between The Rescue Mission and The Lost Galactabeasts. That's why Trakeena hasn't shown up. For those of you who don't know, Trakeena fled from Scorpius at the end of Stolen Beauty. You'll have to watch Stolen Beauty to find out why.**

 **One of my reviews asked why the rangers call Celeste, Violet? That is because Celeste doesn't trust anyone, she just says her name is Violet because of her ranger color. She met Alpha when he was with the space rangers. So, the galaxy rangers think that's her name. She'll tell them her real name eventually.**

 **That's that, here is a new chapter. I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting or in suspense.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

 **Chapter 7**

Celeste was on a rooftop overlooking the city even though it was dark. She's been onboard Terra Venture for a whole week now, nothing's really changed apart from the daily monster attacks. The rangers have been after her every battle trying to get her to join them, but she knew if she did then all her pain would come crashing down and she would never be able to defend Terra Venture. If that happened, then Scorpius wins. Celeste had to remain strong, for Ethan. Let's have a look at a few flashbacks.

 _The rangers took down the monster they were fighting and Leo turned to Celeste who was getting off the ground._

" _I wish you wouldn't look at me like that, red ranger"_

" _I wish you would stop putting yourself on the line to protect us" Leo replied_

" _Who made you boss of me? I'm not on your team" Celeste snapped_

" _You saved us, again!" Leo pointed out "I want to know why, why do you keep getting yourself hurt when trying to protect us?"_

" _Because I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'm just concerned about your well being, is that really so much to ask?"_

" _I don't buy that, your hiding something" Damon interjected_

" _Why can't you just tell us what's wrong? We won't make fun of you or anything" Kendrix asked_

" _I said it before, 'that's my business'. Now leave me alone" Celeste said as she stomped away._

 _Celeste was walking along the path in the park, clearing her head of all the tension from the rangers. She felt someone following her, so she hid behind a corner and wait for whoever was following her. The stalker was Leo, when she walked out of the trees he grabbed her arm and pinned her to a tree. She tried to break free, but he wouldn't let go._

" _Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk"_

" _About what?"_

" _The previous battle. I want to know why you keep putting yourself on the line"_

" _And I told you the answer, I didn't want you guys to get hurt. You guys are the chosen ones, I thought if I died then you guys will still be alive and can carry on without me"_

" _You think your life matters less than ours? How can you say that? I mean, how do you think WE would feel if you died?!"_

" _Sometimes a 'team member' has to make decisions without the others opinion, ever think about that? Besides, isn't it our mission to protect people even if you lose your lives?"_

" _Well, yes it's our mission to protect people, but it's not always everything. We have to protect each other, we're a team and we work together to complete our goals. Have you forgotten a little detail? YOU ARE A POWER RANGERRRRRRR! You have to fight the monsters; not let them attack you"_

 _Celeste looked down and said, "I don't care. I only want you, your friends, and everyone else to have the chance mine never got. I also don't want history to repeat itself"_

" _Repeat itself' What do you mean?"_

" _I think you know the answer to that" Celeste said as she started walking away._

" _I know how you feel, losing a loved one" Leo said, stopping Celeste._

" _When Terra Venture was going to leave Earth, my friends and I found the sabers. But Mike, my brother, sacrificed himself to save us. I didn't think I could last long without him, but my friends were there to pull me through"_

 _Leo heard sniffling and saw Celeste crying._

" _What's the matter?"_

 _Celeste shook her head, "nothing"_

" _You have a brother too, don't you? Is he dead also?"_

" _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Celeste yelled and she took off running._

 _Another battle was over as Celeste walked away._

" _Violet, wait" The rangers came up behind her._

" _Thanks for helping"_

" _Why don't you stay with us. We got a room for you to stay in."_

" _I am here only to destroy Scorpius and Trakeena, nothing else. I am sorry rangers, but I can't start caring about you guys." Celeste said, she tried to walk away. She heard someone run up to her, it was the yellow ranger._

" _I don't believe that, I know you care about us"_

 _Celeste turned around, "Prove it"_

 _Maya gestured to her still bandaged leg, "You bandaged that up when you saved me. That was your work or have you forgotten?"_

 _Maya looked at Celeste with a pleading look. Finally, Celeste walked back to the rangers._

" _Alright, what do you want?"_

" _Everything" Leo said_

" _Very well, 3 years ago, Scorpius attacked my home and killed my best friend in front of me" Celeste tried to contain her emotions as the memory of Ethan's death appeared fresh in her mind. But, she managed and continued with her story. "Scorpius then captured me and for a whole year, I was tortured, starved and made a servant. Don't believe me?" Celeste asked. She took off her jean jacket and rolled up her right shirt sleeve. On her arm was a mark that looked like a tentacle was wrapped around it. The rangers stood wide eye at the scar. "Do you believe this? It's a tentacle, Scorpius's tentacle. This is what you get if you spill his dinner on his head. Want to touch this?"_

" _No" said Leo_

 _The other rangers shook their heads. Celeste rolled her sleeve up,_

" _Good, because it's not going to happen. So that's my story, I had nothing after Scorpius showed up and took it all away from me"_

" _How did you escape the Scorpius?"_

 _Celeste touched the necklace she was wearing and said "a friend's sacrifice. After I escaped, I was an outcast and I have struggled for 3 long, terrible years to get myself back onto my feet. No one was there for me, not even for a moment. Unlike you rangers, you all have family and this talk about teamwork and friendship. I have no friends, I don't need any friends. My only comfort is darkness, that's how it's always been. The only joy in my life will be," The rangers watched in horror as Celeste took from her bag a severed tail with a pincher on the end "when I finally take back what's MINE!" Celeste yelled as she slammed it into the ground. "I will not stop until I have sunk my saber into that monster's foul heart! I will make him wish he never saw my home!" Celeste decided not to go crazy, took a breath and said" Now, I am going before I say something I will regret" Celeste said as she put the tail back in her bag._

" _By the way, don't let her appearance fool you, Trakeena really is a stuck up, daddy's little princess." Some of the rangers giggled at that comment, especially when Trakeena tried to steal everyone's beauty._

 _Then Celeste pressed the transfer button on her morpher and she was gone._

After that last encounter, Leo seemed to be very overprotective of her. Celeste did think he was very attractive and was so caring, but whenever she looked at him, she would be reminded of Ethan. No matter what happened, she always did feel safe around him.

 _I would say your falling in love with him_ teased the voice

 _Very funny, but I don't have time for romance. Scorpius has to be our priority._

Celeste reached into her bag and pulled out the tail. She remembers where she got it from very clearly...

 **Flashback**

 _Celeste ran through the Scorpion Stinger with Stingwingers gaining on her. She had to make sure he was safe until she saw Scorpius blocking her way._

" _You are not getting away that easy, girl" The stingwingers grabbed her arms and held her as Scorpius was ready to continue his torture with her. Then a cloaked figure dropped a blanket over Scorpius and threw Celeste a sword._

" _Use this" the figure said as he tried to control the struggling Scorpius. Celeste was able to make short work of the Stingwingers but heard more coming. Scorpius threw the hooded figure off him and grabbed Celeste by the ankle, he lifted her and tried to shoot her with his pincher tail, but Celeste got out of the way and slash at the tentacle with the sword. As Scorpius howled in pain, Celeste lunged and cut off his pincher tail and took it as she helped the hooded figure up._

" _Stop them!" ordered Scorpius as Celeste and the hooded figure ran away. They ran and found a transport room. The hooded figure pushed her in and closed the door preparing to transport her._

" _Edgar, wait, you've got to come with me" begged Celeste pounding on the glass._

" _No, Celeste" said Edgar "you have to leave and fight Scorpius. There is no fight left in me"_

 _Celeste tried to get the door to open but couldn't as she felt herself being teleported out of the Scorpion Stinger._

" _Don't worry, I will be fine" Edgar winked at her._

 _One moment, Celeste was on the Scorpion Stinger and then she was on the beach of Eldora._

 **End of Flashback**

Yes, her friend Edgar's sacrifice was how Celeste was able to escape from Scorpius.

 _How can I accept the rangers help, when everyone I know is dead?_ She thought

 _Let go of the past._ It was the voice again

 _Thanks for the tip_ she thought sarcastically _It's not that easy, you know_

 _I understand, but if you don't you will just become the quiet girl with no friends because no one feels you need help. Know this, I will be with you every step of the way. You have one friend and that is a fact you can't change._

 _Thanks, that actually helped_ Celeste thought

 _You are welcome._

Celeste then headed to bed.

 **The next day**

On the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius and Deviot were reviewing the footage from the cameras to see who stole the Galaxy Book.

"Master, I believe it was the violet ranger who took the galaxy book. She did say she knew where it was the other day" said Deviot

"Then, find her and see what she knows" ordered Scorpius

"Yes, master. Edgar come forth" called Deviot

A humanoid crow wearing a hat, poncho, and a necklace came forward and bowed to Scorpius.

"I am here to serve my master" he said

"Deviot, this is the same person that helped her escape. How do you know he isn't a traitor?" asked Scorpius

"That is true, but I have erased his memory and he lives only to serve you. Besides, with him around, she may become emotional compromised and won't think straight. It will be easier to capture her"

"Make it happen"

 **Terra Venture**

Activity on Terra Venture was normal as people were heading to work or just minding their own business when Deviot and Edgar appeared. The stingwingers were able to corner a group, but were shot away by Celeste.

When she saw Edgar, she stopped in her tracks.

"Edgar?!"

"Ah I see you remember, ranger, but he is now mine to control. Get her!" Deviot ordered. Edgar started attacking Celeste. Celeste tried to snap Edgar out of his trance.

"Edgar it's me, Celeste your friend! We met on the Scorpion Stinger, you helped me escape. Please stop!" begged Celeste, but Edgar didn't listen. They continued fighting while the rangers were stopped by Deviot.

"Well rangers with your all powerful violet ranger busy, I will finish you off." But the rangers were able to fend off Deviot and went to help Celeste who was losing.

"Back off rangers," said Edgar "Crowlings!" Little crows were released from Edgar's wings and attacked the rangers. They fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"If none of you rangers will fight, I can still take your citizens" said Edgar. He walked toward the trapped citizens and unleashed dark magic at them. The citizens braced for the power to hit them.

It never came, instead they heard a loud cry in pain and something hit the wall. Celeste slid down the wall and lay on the ground not moving.

"Edgar, seize the violet ranger" ordered Deviot. Edgar started walking toward Celeste, but the citizens stopped him.

"Get out of my way, humans"

"If you want the violet ranger, you will have to go through us"

"Why would you protect her?"

"The rangers aren't the only ones who want to protect this place"

"They've always been there for us, but this time one of them needs our help"

"No matter what happens we will stand by the rangers until the end"

The other citizens agreed and stood protectively in front of Celeste. Celeste saw the whole thing and was amazed. _I never knew they cared also_ Celeste thought as a tear fell from her eye. Then she lost consciousness.

"How touching, but it won't be enough to save yourselves" said Edgar. None of the citizens moved away as he started to gather power. Before Edgar could fire, Mike knocked him away from everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked. The citizens all nodded "Good, get out of here. I'll get the violet ranger out of here"

The citizens left the scene as Mike picked Celeste off the ground and started to carry her away.

"You're not getting away that easily" said Deviot and he shot at Mike's back that caused him and Celeste to go flying into the forest.

"Mike! Violet!" cried the rangers. They ran into the woods to look for them.

Deviot watched them disappear into the forest. Edgar came right next to him.

"Find her" Deviot ordered. Edgar nodded and scattered some crowlings and stingwingers to find Celeste.

Celeste opened her eyes and sat up despite the pain it caused her. She saw her chest and arms were wrapped in bandages. As she was looking around, she saw Mike taking off his shirt, there was a black burn wound on his back. Celeste went to stand but her leg was cut really bad, she found a long stick and tested it. When she was satisfied, she went over to Mike and started cleaning his wound.

"What happened? You know, what caused this?" asked Celeste

"Deviot; he tried to stop me from getting you to safety"

Celeste stopped "You were trying to save me? Why?"

"You saved my girlfriend. I was trying to return the favor"

"Oh, well thanks for trying at least"

There was silence as Celeste finished treating Mike's wound. When she was done, Mike turned to her and asked;

"Why didn't you attack that monster earlier?"

Celeste was about to tell Mike but then they both heard a noise.

"Mike, Violet" It was the rangers.

Celeste tried to stand up but her leg was throbbing. Mike sat her on a rock.

"Rest that leg, I'll go find them." He left her alone.

Celeste didn't think the rangers would believe her if she told them about Edgar.

 _Maybe they will, maybe they won't, but I don't think you should just abandon them again_. Said the voice.

"How do you know for sure they will believe me?"

 _I don't know, but I believe they would know if you would just tell them. They seem willing to help and I am starting to believe they really are our teammates"_

"'Our teammates', what are you talking about? I have put up with you enough, WHO ARE YOU?!"

There was silence, but then the violet quasar saber appeared in her hand.

"You? You're the voice that's been bugging me?"

 _Yes._

"Then what do you mean by 'our teammates'?

 _All my life I never knew who I was or where I came from. All I knew was to wait for someone to find me and you found me. After awhile I started having these flashbacks of being in a kingdom, I never know what they meant but they always mentioned 5 sabers._

"And you believe the rangers sabers are those 5 sabers?"

 _I'm almost sure of it._

"I get the rangers can be trusted and I really do want to get to know them, but I'm tired of making friends and then losing them. What do you think I should do?"

 _I think you should do what you believe is right. Whatever path you choose, I will be with you. In the words of a great adventurer, I have been and always shall be your friend._

Celeste smirked as the saber disappeared. She then heard movement coming from the trees, Celeste ducked behind some bushes. A moment later, stingwingers came out of the trees and started looking around. One of the stingwingers walked over to the bushes Celeste was hiding behind, Celeste readied herself but then she heard fighting and the stingwinger left. When the stingwingers teleported away, the power rangers were wondering where Celeste was.

"Mike, I thought you said Celeste was here" Leo said

"She was."

"If she left, she couldn't have gone far" said Kendrix

Celeste peeked from behind the bushes and saw the rangers looking for her, she started to stand up, but lost her footing and tumbled out of the bushes.

"Ow" cried Celeste looking at her leg and saw the bandages getting more red.

"What was that?"

"I'll go see what it is"

Celeste couldn't run away as her leg wound has reopened and was bleeding. She heard someone walk over and pull the leaves back to reveal Leo.

"Violet"

He walked over to Celeste and held his hand out to her. She didn't move and gazed into Leo's eyes, Celeste never noticed but Leo had a great pair of eyes that sparkled. They both stared at each other until Leo spoke.

"It's alright" Leo said smiling

Celeste returned the smile. She took his hand and felt a spark pulse through her body as he helped her up. When Celeste was back on the rock, Celeste started replacing bandages, but Leo took the roll of bandages from her.

"I got it" said Leo. He started wrapping fresh bandages around Celeste's wound, the other rangers followed suit with Celeste's other wounds. Celeste said nothing and just looked at her feet.

As soon as Celeste's wounds were bandaged again, the whole team was gathered around her, but she still didn't look at them or talk. Leo put his thumb under her chin and lifted it so she could look at him.

"Violet, there's something you're not telling us, I can sense it. If you know anything about the monster that attacked, then we would appreciate the information."

Mike stepped forward, "Also, you've been refusing help from us. If you don't let us help you, your whole body will give out and we wouldn't be able to save you"

"We do appreciate the fact you want to fight as our ally, but taking a hit for civilians and us and then leaving when we offered to help doesn't really-" Kendrix started

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture okay? I know I've said this before; I didn't want any civilians or you guys to get hurt; I didn't care what happened to me as long as you all got away without a scratch" Celeste interjected.

"You don't care if you die?" asked Maya

"Are you nuts?!" asked Damon

"When you've been through all the pain I have been through these past years, nothing matters, not even death. Let's change the subject, I know that 'monster' as you call him, he wasn't evil when I first met him"

"So how did you two meet?"

"After being on the Scorpion Stinger for a while, Furio brought a cell mate for me. He was wanted by Scorpius for his skill in magic and sorcery and was also a great escape artist. Edgar taught me a few tricks, like pickpocketing. We decided to team up; Scorpius called him one day and while the guard was busy, I was able to get the key to my cell. Scorpius tried to intervene, but Edgar teleported me off the Scorpion Stinger and I never saw him again. Now Deviot is using him, the only friend I had to do his dirty work for him."

She felt a burning sensation in her eyes, _you can't cry right now! Not in front of the rangers!_ Celeste thought as she looked down not wanting the rangers to see her cry. Leo wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried in his shoulder. The other rangers stood there, none of them knew what to say except they felt bad for Celeste.

"We won't fight Edgar. We will help you in anyway we can" Leo whispered

"Thank you, red ranger" said Celeste gratefully.

Leo smirked and said "it's just Leo."

"Okay. Thanks, Leo"

When Leo and Celeste broke apart, Maya spoke.

"Violet, I may not understand how much pain you've experienced, but I know how it's like to see your own home destroyed. A few months ago, Scorpius invaded my planet and turned everyone in my tribe to stone. Believe me I was sad, but the sabers were able to give me strength to continue"

Celeste smiled a little, _at least someone knows_

Leo stood up, "Maya's right, we don't understand how you felt when you lost everything. One thing I do know is if you really care about protecting people, then you ARE one of us and together we can defeat Scorpius. It's where you belong, will you join us?" Leo once again held his hand out to her. Celeste knew there was no turning back now, she reached her hand to Leo's and was about to take it when a beam hit her in the back and she disappeared. Then stingwingers jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the rangers as Edgar and Deviot walked out of the woods, laughing.

"Thank you rangers for leading us to the violet ranger" Deviot said

"What are you going to do to her?!" Leo demanded "If you don't let her go, I will cut you in half!"

"Oh aren't you overprotective, red ranger?! Unless your girlfriend gives us the Galaxy Book, there will be nothing you can do" Edgar said

"Let's go" Deviot ordered. The stingwingers, Deviot and Edgar disappeared, leaving the rangers behind.

Celeste woke up in a metal cage.

"Well hello violet ranger," greeted Deviot "now that your awake let's get down to business, give me the Galaxy Book and I will release you"

 _Yeah, right_ Celeste thought as she snorted, "You'll have to do better than that, bucket head. Besides I'd rather die than give you a smelly old book"

"You never make anything easy"

"Sorry, but you can't always get what you want in life. I must ask, what do you want that book for anyway?"

"I don't know, some kind of revenge Scorpius wants"

"If you don't know what Scorpius wants it for, then I guess I can't give it to you"

"Fine, I can still destroy you for interfering so much" Deviot turned to Edgar, who started up the cage.

"Revenge on me? For turning my own friend against me and almost destroying me on the Scorpion Stinger, now Scorpius wants revenge on me? He has such an ego"

"Scorpius was right; you are kind of a smart ass"

"At least I have a sense of humor, not like that bug face you call 'master'" Celeste remarked but was starting to get weak.

"I see the draining process is taking a toll on you. Soon ranger, you will be dead and the others will have no one to save them."

"Oh no I'm so scared. Ha, say it all you want, but don't underestimate the power rangers; just like how the space rangers won over Dark Spector, the power rangers will always win over your master."

"You have too much faith. I will be glad to put you out of your misery. Rest easy, you'll be with your parents soon, failure"

"Failure, huh?" Celeste snapped, "you're the one who has failed more than once to get the book for his master. I triumphed every time the rangers and I were in battle. So, who's the bigger failure, the failure or the failure that calls the failure a failure?"

The response from Deviot was not a good one, he zapped her with his gauntlets. Celeste tried to control her pain but knew if he didn't stop, she was a goner.

The rangers were at the megaship looking for Celeste. Leo was sitting in a corner looking upset. Alpha shook his head after looking over the results from the scan,

"I can't find Violet's morpher signal anywhere. I am running a second scan, but its going to take some time."

"There's no time for that! We have to find her before they kill her" yelled Leo as he started to leave the bridge.

"Calm down, Leo" said Mike, stopping him.

"Calm Down?! How can I remain calm when at this moment Violet may already be died? Huh, how?" Leo demanded.

Kendrix came up to him, "Don't blame yourself, Leo. We will find her, getting angry won't help"

Leo then walked out of the bridge. The others didn't know if they should go after him or not. DECA broke the tension.

"Rangers, I have found the location of the violet ranger. Here are the coordinates" DECA downloaded the coordinates into each of the rangers morphers.

"We better alert Leo" said Kai, but DECA answered him.

"Leo is already on his way" DECA said showing footage of Leo leaving on his Astro Cycle.

"I hate it when he does that" said Mike

"I swear that guy does things just to irritate us" said Kai

Kendrix giggled, "no guys, it's not us. It's Violet; he likes her. Come on, let's catch up to him before he gets himself killed" Maya and Kendrix both giggled as they left the bridge. The boys looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

Deviot stopped zapping Celeste and watched in satisfaction as she lay on the ground in pain.

"We'll see who's the failure here" Deviot looked behind him and saw the rangers coming.

"Excellent, now they can witness your death and know they can't do anything about it"

The rangers clashed with the stingwingers, Deviot and Edgar, but Leo and Maya flipped and ran over to Celeste.

Leo touched her shoulder,"Violet" Celeste tried to get up but she couldn't. "Don't worry, we'll get you out."

Celeste shook her head, "Leave me"

"Why?"

"I'm done for. I still can't attack Edgar; I will have to destroy him. You guys go and get Deviot for me"

"We can't just leave you, we've got to save you first" implored Maya "Please don't put yourself on the line again"

"Maya's right, no matter what life you live, you are just as important"

"I'm a failure. I can't even attack my own friend and what's worse, I got you all into this"

"Who said you were a failure? Deviot just said that because he knows you can't save Edgar. You probably are going to have to destroy him, but don't you want him to be away from danger?"

Celeste didn't answer. So Leo spoke,

"I can tell Edgar meant a lot to you, but do you think he would want you to give up? No, he would want you to fight. You have to believe in yourself"

Celeste heard the violet saber say _They're right, you can do it!_

"Stay back" said Leo. He and Maya raised their sabers about to break the cage when suddenly crowlings attacked them and knocked them from the cage. Edgar drew his sword to finish them off.

Deviot turned to Celeste, "So, violet ranger how does it feel knowing you caused the rangers downfall?"

Celeste saw the rangers were losing fast and looked down.

"Don't listen to him!"

Celeste looked up and saw that Leo was looking at herunderneath Edgar's foot.

"You've lived in the darkness for too long. It's now turned you into someone you're not, don't let your past control you. You helped us defeat Leaky Leak, you saved Maya from dying and you saved us from Black Widow! You are strong! You can't give up!"

"We're on the same team" added Kai "as long as we work together and are there for each other, we will triumph over evil. You can do it; I believe in you!"

Kendrix joined in, "Kai's right, we never give up even if we know we're going to lose! There's always hope, we've never given up on you and never will"

"I meant what I said, your one of us. I know you care about your life and about us, you just can't let go of what happened in the past" Maya said

"Yeah, what happened in the past isn't your fault' Damon said "we can help you with that. Just give us a chance to prove it"

"We knew the risk when we agreed to help, you are a ranger and we won't let anything bad happen to you"

Celeste thought about what they said, _they're right. When I lost my home, I had no one to protect, but when I was brought onto Terra Venture I finally found somewhere to protect even though I still didn't forgive Scorpius. I blamed myself when it was Scorpius I hated all along. I pushed the rangers away because it was easier to say I didn't need their help, when I really did. And now, Now, I am tired of living in the past, I have a mission and that is to protect Terra Venture and defeat Scorpius! The rangers were there for me and they never gave up! It's time for me to do the same, NEVER GIVE UP!_

Celeste stood up and yelled "Spirit of the Bear, fill me with the strength and courage to continue on!"

Celeste was then engulfed in a violet aura, she felt a surge of power build through her as all the guilt and pain was pushed away. Celeste realized it was courage, courage to fight despite all her pain and grief, she had it with her but what she needed was strength and it looks like the rangers have finally awakened it within her. She has a new life and she was going to start living it!

The rangers watched in awe, while Deviot was in shock.

"What's this?!"

Celeste felt being transformed into her ranger suit and heard the saber.

 _Let's get out of this cage, shall we?_

 _I couldn't agree more_ Celeste replied. Celeste gathered the power into her right fist and punched the cage with all her might. The cage shattered into pieces, Celeste was free!

Celeste glared at Deviot under her helmet.

"Now who's the failure?" she asked

"Me?" squeaked Deviot

"Hell, yeah" Celeste said. She then attacked him with all she had. By the time Celeste was done, Deviot was on the ground and couldn't move. Celeste approached him, sword drawn and ready to finish the job, but decided not to.

"What's the matter, can't take a life?"

"What good would it do if I did kill you? Revenge is not the answer. As a ranger, I won't sink to your level. I have a little favor to ask you"

"What?"

"Get out of my sight!"

Deviot nodded "With pleasure" and teleported away.

"Violet!"

Celeste turned around and saw Edgar drinking a green substance that caused him to grow.

The rangers called the Galactabeasts and formed the megazord while Celeste watched.

"Condor Missile Mode!" The Condor galactabeast detached and appeared in the megazord's hand, ready to finish Edgar off.

"Crowlings!" The crowlings knocked the megazord down and started attacking it. The Defender Torozord engaged battle with Edgar to hold him off.

Celeste noticed her bag was glowing, she dug out Scorpius's tail and watched as it shone for a moment, then it changed into a talon shaped weapon.

 _Partner, you've unlocked your bear spirit. Use this to call your galactabeasts, the Bear and Eagle!_

Celeste's eyes grew, _I have my own zords?_ Then the ground shook, she looked up but it wasn't the Torozord or Edgar causing it.

 _They're calling to you, use the Transdagger to call them!_

Celeste nodded and lifted her Transdagger high into the sky, where it changed into a bow. She pulled back on the string of the bow and yelled, "Bear, Eagle arise!" and let go of the string to release a ball of energy that exploded in the sky like fireworks.

The echo caused by the firework was heard on Eldora. In a deep cave, a pair of big blue eyes opened and shone it's light in the darkness. It growled and ran out of the cave to reveal the Bear Galactabeast. It produced a big roar and headed toward the battle sight.

Close by, the Eagle Galactabeast heard the Bear call to him. The Eagle spread its wings and flew toward the battle site with the Bear running alongside him.

The rangers were losing fast; Mike was doing his best but Edgar was still too strong. When it seemed all was lost, the Bear and Eagle come into view. They knocked Edgar away and stood in front of the two megazords.

"What? More Galactabeasts? When are they ever going to run out of animals?" Edgar said when he saw the two galactabeasts. Celeste stood in amazement at the two beasts and then she heard someone talking to her, but it wasn't the saber.

 _Combine your power with me!_

Celeste looked around, _who said that?_ No one answered but then the Bear came up to her and growled at her.

 _Combine your power with mine!_

 _How?_

 _Jump on_

Celeste jumped on the Bear's head and felt her power combining with the Bear's. Together, they released energy at Edgar, knocking him to his feet. Celeste then thought of something.

"Bear, Eagle is there any way you can combine, like the rangers zords?"

 _Yes, use the Transdagger_

Celeste yelled, "Zord transform, now!" The Transdagger gave the Bear and Eagle galactabeasts a new sleek, zord look. Celeste was teleported into the cockpit and placed the Transdagger on a wheel that started spinning.

"Shadow megazord, jet mode now!" Celeste commanded.

Outside, the Eagle lifted the Bear into the sky. While in the air, the Bear folded its back feet into the Jet's rockets and its forearms were placed into it's torso to create somewhat of a jet. It flew up to the sky away from Edgar who just got back on his feet.

"So, you want to fly huh? Well, lets see who flies higher." Edgar followed the shadow megazord. They went higher and higher until Celeste turned around and flew down toward Edgar who was catching up.

"Fire lasers" Celeste said. The Eagle's mouth fired lasers at Edgar's wings. Edgar cried out in pain and the shadow jet pounded him into the ground.

"I can still take you!" Edgar said and fired magic at the shadow jet, but shadow jet was able to dodge it. The Defender Torozord came behind Edgar and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Violet, now's your chance" Celeste heard Mike say.

"Right. Shadow Megazord, online!"

The Shadow Jet stood upright. The Bear folded its head down to make the chest plate, the rocket's changed to feet. The Eagle's claws became the megazord's hands and a face appeared below its head.

Mike was losing his grip on Edgar "Hurry!"

The shadow megazord put its hands together and started spinning. It flew straight for Edgar, hitting him in the torso. When it landed, Edgar turned toward Celeste.

"Thank you, Celeste, I knew you could do it. It's been great getting to know you. What ever happens, continue to fight. Don't forget me!" Edgar said as he fell to the ground and exploded. Celeste saw the whole thing and a tear fell from her eye.

"Never" Celeste and Mike walked over to the Galaxy Megazord and helped it stand up.

 **Scorpion Stinger**

Scorpius saw Celeste defeat Edgar in battle.

"The violet ranger now has her own megazord, she is more powerful than before. I should've dealt with her myself when I had the chance"

A stingwinger walked up to Scorpius and whispered something in his ear.

"'Deviot's out of commission?' Then fix him and make it snappy!" shouted Scorpius, pushing the stingwinger away. He then turned back to Terra Venture.

"I will capture that girl and get the book myself, once and for all!"

Celeste found, at the site where Edgar exploded, his hat and a pile of ashes lying on the ground. She was about to cry when the rangers came besides her.

Kendrix lay a hand on her shoulder "You did the right thing, Violet"

Celeste nodded "It is what Edgar wanted, but I will never forgive Scorpius or Deviot for what they made me do"

"I know you may not like this, but we really need to start working together. We need your help and you need our help" Leo said

"I agree, but for now I feel emotional compromised. I think I need to be alone for a while"

"It's okay, we'll leave you alone. Just thanks for helping" replied Mike

"No, thank you rangers for believing in me. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you"

"That's what friends are for" Maya said

Celeste was about to say something but Damon interrupted.

"The ashes are moving!"

The rangers turned around and saw the ashes were indeed moving, but instead of a monster, a little baby crow emerged. It looked at the ranger and cawed.

Celeste smiled as her tears came out like water gushing out of a waterfall. She held her hand out to it and the baby crow jumped onto her hand. Looks like Edgar pulled one more trick out of his sleeves; he has been reborn. Celeste held him in her hand and whispered.

"Now you're just showing off" Celeste said. After a while, she walked away with little Edgar on her shoulder.

Leo watched Celeste as she walked away.

 _We understand, Violet. More than you think_ thought Leo

"Well, at least she has Edgar again" said Leo

"Yeah, but I wish there was something we could do to make her feel better" said Maya

"I think we can by being there for Celeste when she needs us" suggested Mike

"I have another idea" Kendrix said. Everyone gathered around her and whispered amongst themselves.

While the rangers were talking, Celeste found a lake and sat on a rock. She stayed there, just looking at the water, thinking about all that has happened. Little Edgar was resting in his hat.

 _You were incredible in battle!_ She heard the saber say.

 _Thanks, you weren't bad yourself. I not only have the rangers to thank, I have Edgar to thank. He helped me remember something._

 _What's that?_

 _Friendship. After being onboard the Scorpion Stinger for awhile, I didn't care how much torture or how harsh Scorpius and his men treated me. When Edgar came, he brought happiness into my life and was even able to get me to smile. When he gave his life to save me, I thought if I got close to anyone they could end up dead also. That's why I refused the ranger's help._

 _You've been living too much in the dark._

 _I have._ Celeste then felt tired, she tried hard to stay awake, but soon she was fast asleep.

Night had fallen on Terra Venture, but Celeste was still asleep. At the other end of the park, Leo was taking a late walk, he stopped when he saw Celeste. Leo just couldn't take his eyes off Celeste, ever since he saw her on Eldora he never felt that way about anyone before. He walked over and picked Celeste off the ground, 'little Edgar' sat on her stomach as Leo walked away. As Leo watched her sleep, he couldn't help but be worried about her especially after the days events.

 _No one will hurt you. I will protect you, no matter what._ Leo promised.

When he got back to the ranger's apartment, the others were waiting for him. They all stood up when they saw who Leo found.

"Sshh, let her sleep" said Leo

Kendrix nodded and took Celeste to her and Maya's apartment. They put in an extra bed and set Celeste in it. Then the rangers left for bed as Celeste slept peacefully.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Phew! This is the longest chapter I have done, so far! Please tell me your thoughts and opinions!**

 **Next Chapter: Scorpius decides to take matters in his own hands, while the rangers help Celeste adjust to life.**


	8. Scorpius takes Celeste

**Respect the 80s man here with a new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.**

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning, Celeste woke up and found herself in an unknown room, but when she saw the other rangers still asleep she calmed down. She was extremely grateful to the rangers for what they did for her yesterday. Celeste decided to do something nice for them, she went into the kitchen and made breakfast for them. Celeste ate her share and left before the rangers woke up.

Celeste went to the beach dome and sat there soaking the sun. Ever since the events of yesterday, Celeste felt like a great weight on her chest had been lifted off.

 _I am glad to see your happy, but Scorpius is still at large. I can sense he's planning something big and it doesn't look good._ Celeste heard her saber say

 _The rangers and I will deal with him, if he shows up. If the worst happens, I will do what any power ranger would do, give myself up. He'll be after me anyway._

 _I agree. What about the Galaxy Book?_

 _I'll give it back to the rangers. Now that you brought it up, I wonder what other secrets this book holds._

Celeste dug the Galaxy Book out of her bag and spent her time just looking through all the pages to see what she could find. There was one page that got her attention; On the page was a humanoid tiger sitting in a throne and on the side was writing. Celeste read it out loud;

 _Though I try hard to control it, the flow of time slips through my fingers._

 _But with you, I accept my fate with hope, faith, and love. For in my heart you always will be._

 _May the circle of life guide you along your path, listen as my song reaches your ears._

 _Chosen ones, keep your bonds of friendship and love strong._

 _Remember who you are and let your hearts of gold and righteousness guide you and welcome the new day with your song._

After Celeste finished, the tiger on the page moved its head to look at her. Then a beam shot out of the book and sank into Celeste's skin. The power was so intense, Celeste thought she would explode. She closed her eyes trying to control it. When Celeste opened them again, the intensity was gone and everything was absolutely still.

 _Partner, are you alright?_

 _Yeah, what the heck was that?_

 _Don't know, I've had enough of that book for now._

Celeste agreed and put the book in her bag. She then saw Leo walk toward her.

"Hey Leo"

"Hey thanks for breakfast, it was delicious"

"No problem. Where are the others?"

Leo shrugged, "Back at the apartment talking. Whatcha doing out here?"

"I came here to watch the sunrise"

"What for?"

"I've always enjoyed it. The sun rising means that a new day has started, bringing with it new promises and that each day is special. What happened yesterday is in the past, we can't change what happened, the only thing we can do is move forward"

Leo just looked at her, "when did you get so wise?"

Celeste smiled and held up his wallet "when you weren't looking"

"Hey!" Leo grabbed for it but Celeste pulled it away. She started running away and Leo chased her.

Celeste was laughing, "what's the matter, too fast for the red ranger?"

"Nope" Leo then tackled and tried again to take back his wallet, Celeste fought back by tickling him.

"Cut it out" laughs "I'm ticklish" she tickled him until he was running out of air. While she waited for him to catch his breath, Leo flipped her into the water.

"Can't swim!" Celeste said flapping her hands around trying to keep herself from drowning.

"Sorry, I didn't know" he held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and flipped Leo into the water. When Leo resurfaced, Celeste smirked.

"Nice look for you"

"Why you-"

"Watch it or you'll get round two"

"Fine, but I will do this" Leo said and he splashed Celeste. Celeste splashed him back and soon a water fight started. After a while, Celeste pinned Leo to the rock. Something then came over Celeste and she started to lean down toward Leo. Leo knew what she was going to do and began lifting his head toward her. Their lips were inches apart but then...

"Hello, earth to Leo! Come in Leo!" Mike's voice was heard from Leo's communicator.

"Sh" Leo said to Celeste and he turned to his communicator "I'm here Mike. I found Celeste in the beach dome" he said trying to keep his voice straight. Celeste was trying to hold back her laugh but was failing miserably.

Pause.

"Okay, just wondering where you were" Mike responded

Leo nodded and turned off his communicator. He turned to Celeste and they both fell to the ground laughing.

"I think he knew what was going on" teased Celeste

"Yeah, he's never going to let it go" Leo said, laughing

Leo and Celeste got out of the water and left to meet up with the others.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Kai asked when the rangers were all together.

"I was sunbathing and Leo was in a playful mood" Celeste answered

Mike rolled his eyes, "Leo, was that really necessary?"

"Yeah come on Leo" Kendrix said about to scold him.

"I didn't do anything" Leo argued

"Oh yeah right, I just decided to get myself wet and scream that I couldn't swim just so I could push him in" Celeste said, but then she burst into laughter. The others joined in and laughed for a long time until they got tired.

"Violet, we were wondering if you wanted a tour of Terra Venture?" Maya asked

Celeste shrugged, "Sure, why not?" The rangers spent the day giving Celeste a tour and get to know her a little. When Maya introduced her to the Galactabeasts, she noticed Celeste smiling when one of the Galactabeasts said something funny, but decided not to pressure her.

That night they all went to see _The Princess Bride_. When Wesley was battling the R.O.U.S in the Fire Swamp, Leo held her, Celeste always got scared by that part. After the movie, Celeste and Leo walked around the city dome just getting to know one another. Eventually, they came to a balcony and stood there just looking at the view of the city at night.

"How are you feeling, Violet?"

"Great, Terra Venture is very beautiful. It reminds me a lot of what my original home was like"

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes"

"It'll be okay; I miss earth but I don't regret coming on board"

"To tell you the truth, I don't either. I'm just glad I have a home again"

Leo held her tight and didn't let go until they went back to their apartments. When Celeste entered her, Kendrix and Maya's room, the girls were waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you to get back from your date" Kendrix said

"Excuse me?"

"We saw you and Leo walking together" Maya clarified

Celeste smirked, "Stop it, we're just friends. How were your dates with Kai and Mike?"

The girls looked at each other and giggled. They talking about their 'dates' until they got tired.

 **The next day**

On the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius was thinking.

" _That cursed violet ranger! I should have destroyed her on that planet rather than let her go! Now, she has damaged my second in command. Well I'll show her just how powerful I can be!"_ "Stingwingers!" Stingwingers came to the bridge.

"I want you to distract the rangers. Keep them away from the violet ranger, I will take care of her. Got it?" Scorpius ordered. The stingwingers nodded and left with Scorpius to capture the violet ranger.

On Terra Venture, Celeste was training with Kai and Leo; well, it was more like Celeste was kicking their butts.

"Hyah!" Celeste said as she flipped Kai over

"Umph! God, you're a tough competitor" Kai commented getting up

"You really don't like to take things the easy way" Leo said sore from her attacks.

"A girls got to defend herself. And besides did you really think I would go easy on either of you?" Celeste asked

"I guess not"

"I think I'm going to take a break. Care to join me?" Celeste said

"I thought I would ask first" Leo said breathing a sigh of relief. Celeste gave him a look but laughed it off because Kai looked relieved also. They sat on a tree and drank water, while they were resting, Kai turned to Celeste.

"Hey Violet, you seem a little down today. Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing Kai" Celeste said, looking down.

"Violet" Leo said "Don't hold out on us. What's wrong?"

"Well, it's... ow" Celeste tried to tell Leo ands Kai what's wrong but then her right arm started to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, touching her shoulder

"Yeah, but my arm is starting to hurt" Celeste said. She didn't know Scorpius was hiding behind a tree. He turned to the stingwingers.

"You know what to do" The stingwingers nodded and started attacking Kai and Leo. Scorpius then grabbed Celeste.

"Your mine again!" gripped Celeste tight in his tentacles and left.

The other rangers didn't know Violet was gone as they showed up and helped Leo and Kai defeat the stingwingers.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Damon after the stingwingers were gone.

"Only one thing; trouble. Where's Violet?" Leo said

The others looked around but Celeste was gone.

"I thought she was with you guys" Kendrix said

"She was a minute ago" Kai said

Suddenly, they heard someone coming.

"Who's there, come out "

It was little Edgar, he came around the corner and started to caw madly at the rangers. The rangers couldn't understand what he was saying.

"uh, Maya, do you think you can translate what he's saying?" Mike asked

"I'll try" Maya said. She kneeled down and listened to little Edgar, Maya then turned grave.

"It's Scorpius, he took Violet"

 **Scorpion Stinger**

Scorpius had Celeste's right arm wrapped in his tentacle again.

"You meddling brat! I made a big mistake when I let you go many years ago. This time, I will finish what I started" he nodded to stingwingers. They got out a whip and gave Celeste 20 lashes on the back. Celeste didn't cry but there was pain written all over her face. Scorpius was finally going to put an end to their rivalry. When he tried to zap her, nothing happened.

"What?! Why can't I use my power?"

"It doesn't matter if you have power or not, you will never destroy my pride or friendship with the rangers. I may have been with them for only a week, but they've taught me so much and they helped me free Edgar from your control"

"Then I will destroy your friends"

"How would you know what friends are? You don't have any. Now that I am back on board this dump, where's your pretty daughter? She left didn't she?"

"Keep out of my business "

"See? You feel nothing! You don't know the meaning of love or friendship, you only wanted to raise Trakeena as a weapon, but never cared about her feelings! Some father you turned out to be!"

Scorpius lunged at Celeste and caught her between his teeth. He felt satisfaction when he heard Celeste cry out in pain.

"You take that back! I did too love my daughter. I only kept her on board because I didn't want her to get hurt. She's the only family I have left, you've now insulted her and no one insults my daughter in front of me. I'm going to show you what happens when you meddle with my plans!" Scorpius sank his teeth deeper and deeper into Celeste's stomach. Celeste tried to pry them off. When she touched them, Scorpius's mouth started to steam up and the teeth crumpled into ashes. Scorpius cried in pain as he released her. Celeste was confused _where did that come from?_

"What did you do?!" he tried to grab her again but she touched his tentacles and they also crumpled away. Scorpius looked at his destroyed limbs and glared at Celeste.

"The great and powerful Scorpius will not be defeated by just a mere human!"

Celeste scuffed, "There are two beings in this universe more powerful than you and their names are Zordon and Mirana."

Scorpius was able to wrap her in one of his tentacles and angrily squeezed her as he spoke. "Don't ever use those names again! Not even Mirana! She was the one who put me under this spell"

"Spell?"

Scorpius nodded "A long time ago, I was a citizen on Mirinoi. I heard of tales that 5 warriors would be chosen to wield the sabers left by the gods. I wanted it so bad, I worked my butt off and trained as hard as I could. When it was time the sabers didn't choose me. I was denied of my rightful place in my tribe! I knew I was chosen. I left my tribe to find a way to prove it, I found a cursed spell book. Using it, I gained power and drawed fear on Mirinoi. I returned with an army to regain the sabers and I was so close to getting it until Mirana came from Westerdale. She cursed me, my daughter Racheal, and my followers, turning us into our insect forms. I got away but now I want a better power source. I will use the Galaxy Book to go to Westerdale and get the power that's hidden there to rule the universe! There is nothing you can do to stop me!" Scorpius recited a spell that tortured Celeste. She could feel her life leaving her. She couldn't take it any longer, the damage was already done. _I'll never tell Leo how I feel about him. At least he's safe for now. I will see you soon, mom and dad._ Celeste thought, ready for her to die.

But then the alarm sounded. On the screen, the Shadow Jet was coming right at them.

"Guys" Celeste said, pure relief. The Eagle had a megaphone in it's mouth, Celeste heard Kai's voice.

"SCORPIUS, GIVE US BACK VIOLET OR BE DESTROYED!

"Never!" Scorpius said. He went to the controls, turned the Scorpion Stinger around and zoomed away, the Shadow Jet followed in hot pursuit.

"We'll never catch them like this" Kai said "Lasers!" The Eagle's mouth opened and fired lasers at the Scorpion Stinger. One of the shots blew a hole into the ship, it started sucking everything into space. Scorpius and Celeste were caught in it, Scorpius grabbed onto Celeste's arm while Celeste hanged onto a door way for dear life

"If I die, I'll take you with me!" he roared struggling to hold onto Celeste's arm.

Celeste saw Leo running toward her.

"Hold on, Violet!"

"Leo, get out of here or you'll get hurled into space!"

"No, me and the others didn't come to rescue you just so you could give up!"

Celeste felt her grip on the door way slip but Leo grabbed her.

"Leo, please let go. I don't want you to die also!" Celeste begged

"Never!"

Celeste was struggling to hold onto Leo's hand as she felt Scorpius's tentacle slip on her arm slowly and painfully. When Scorpius lost his grip, he grabbed onto his throne and made one final attempt to grab Celeste but then the violet quasar saber showed up and slashed at Scorpius.

 _You will not harm my partner any longer!_ Celeste heard the saber say. The saber flew into Celeste's free hand and slashed at Scorpius. He cried in pain and fell through the hole into space. Leo pulled Celeste against the hallway wall and lead her to the Shadow Jet. They took off back to Terra Venture.

"Master"

Scorpius groaned as he opened his eyes, he was back on the Scorpion Stinger and Deviot was standing in front of him.

"Deviot, what happened?"

"You were hurled into space by the violet ranger. I am sorry but she got away. After they left, we found you and nursed you back to health. What happened to your mouth and tentacles?"

"It was the violet ranger, I couldn't attack her with my power and every time she touched me, that part would crumple away. I only wanted to destroy her, I just never knew she had that much power"

"Master, I want to destroy the violet ranger as much as you do, but I think there are better ways to do that"

"I guess your right. Thanks for saving me"

"You are welcome, master"

 **Terra Venture**

That night, Celeste was lying in bed, she was covered in bandages again. The rangers left and told her to rest, but she couldn't. She felt herself thinking about tomorrow, tomorrow was her 20th birthday. When Celeste was all alone on Eldora, she felt there wasn't anything to celebrate. She wanted to spend one last day on Eldora before Terra Venture left the area.

 _I think it would be nice to say goodbye, but the rangers will want to know._ She heard her saber say.

 _I understand, but they won't like it. I'm sorry, why can't I just be alone for once?_

 _After being captured and almost dying three times, I think there's no way the rangers will let you out of their sight._

Celeste smirked, _we'll have to work on that._

She then continued to try and sleep, but knew the rangers had to know where she came from.

The hooded figure was watching her, relieved to see she was alive.

 _Rest violet ranger_ he thought _for your biggest trial is yet to come._

He then left.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Next Chapter: Another monster threatens to destroy Terra Venture, this time for real! Celeste has a big secret, but will she tell the rangers?**

 **Please tell me your thoughts about the story!**


	9. Battle for Terra Venture pt 1

**Respect the 80s man has a brand new chapter! The first part will be in Leo's point of view, so don't get confused. I've also published part one of** _ **Spell to 'busting**_ **, I will post the first chapters of part two as soon as possible.**

 **I don't own Power rangers.**

 **Chapter 9**

Leo's POV

I stood facing a monster that seemed to be made from garbage, he had a satellite attached to his shoulder and there was a big screen TV on his chest. I caught him using the satellite to capture citizens in the city dome. I called the others and they came to help. I looked at how they were doing; Maya was tending to Damon and Kendrix, me and Kai were holding him. Violet was in her room sleeping. She lost a good amount of blood yesterday, but made it through. I hope I can tell her how I feel someday; I can't stop thinking about her or that I was falling in love with her. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the monster punching me in the face.

"You rangers are no match for me, Techmo prepare to be destroyed!"

"The only one who will be destroyed is you; Lights of Orion activate!" Nothing happened, I didn't feel the burst of power from the lights. _Huh? Why aren't they working?_ Techmo continued to attack us and we were losing fast.

"Leo, I think now is a good time to contact Violet" Kai said

"Alright" I turned on my communicator "Violet wake up, we need help" Static "Violet?" No response. _First the lights won't work, now Violet's not answering, what is going on?_

"She picked the perfect time to sleep in" Damon joked

Techmo then shot a ray of power from the TV that caused us to demorph.

"Not so tough now rangers, time to go" Techmo then disappeared.

"He got away" Kai said with a defeated note

"We'll get him later" said Kendrix putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, we better go check on Violet" I said as we started walking to Violet's apartment. _I hope she has a good excuse. I swear if Scorpius doesn't leave her alone, she will be the death of us._

We got to the apartment she shares with Maya and Kendrix, but she didn't answer to me knocking.

"Violet get up; you were missed on the battle field!" No response. Kendrix stopped me before I tried to break the door down.

"Let me contact Kai" At his station, Kai typed an overload code into the keyboard and the door opened. I walked in, but "She's not in there"

"What?" Everyone looked and the room was empty. The bed was made; a note was lying on the pillow.

 **I will be back later.**

 **Please don't worry about me.**

 **-Violet**

"Kendrix, remind me when I see her again we really need to talk about how much free time she gets"

"Where could she have gone to?" Maya asked

"I don't know" said Kai over our communicators "Mike's with Stanton right now, but I'll look at the security cameras in the city dome"

"I will search the forest dome" Maya volunteered

"I need to finish a project, but I'll scan Terra Venture to see if I can pick up her signal" Damon said

"Leo, maybe you should stay behind, in case Violet comes back"

"Alright" Everyone went to go search, while I stayed at my apartment to rest. We met back later that afternoon.

"Any luck?" I asked

Kendrix shook her head "checked the beach dome and park, no sign of her"

I turned to Maya. "She's not in the forest dome. I asked the Galactabeasts, they haven't seen her either"

Damon shrugged "I couldn't pick up her signal anywhere"

Kai was last "and I looked through the cameras from the center of the city to the park, nothing"

I sighed and put my head in my hands, _please be okay Violet._ The others left me alone. Eventually, I decided enough is enough. _I refuse to let you be alone any longer._

I went to the megaship and found out she's on Eldora. I jumped into my Jet Jammer and took off without telling the others.

I landed in the center of the ruins and searched until it started getting dark. I was about to leave until I saw a power station with lights on in the distance.

 _Go to her, she needs you._ I heard a voice. I looked around but the area was deserted.

I then heard multiple voices at once

 _Please protect my baby._

 _We have faith in you._

 _Get Scorpius for us._

 _We'll be watching over you and your friends._

I ran up the hill and the voices stopped. _Man, this place is creepy._

I shook them off and headed to the power station.

Normal POV

"What do you mean 'Leo's gone'?!" Mike said

"He left to find Violet, I tried to stop him" Alpha said

"Alpha, this is Leo we're talking about, sometimes he doesn't listen" Kai said

"We'll find them" Damon said, he and Kai were at the controls trying to find Leo and Celeste. Mike walked over to a chair and sat down, Maya came up to him and started to stroke his hair.

"I'm sure their fine, Mike"

"Yeah, Leo and Violet can take care of themselves" Kendrix agreed

"Guys, we found Leo's signal on Eldora, I'll set course-" Damon began but then the computer screen said

SIGNAL LOST

Damon tried to get Leo's signal back on, but couldn't. All of a suddenly, they heard a crackling laugh and a pair of red eyes appeared on the screen, everyone jumped in fright.

"Ah what's the matter? Can't find your comrades?"

"Oh its you" Kai said

"This isn't a good time right now"

"Oh, but it's a good time for me!" Techmo popped out from the screen and shot a beam out of the satellite that sucked the rangers in.

"Master, I have the rangers except the red and violet. Should I go after them?"

"Leave them, they can't do much. Just follow my orders and get to the controls. Once you have, crash Terra Venture down to Eldora"

Techmo nodded and jumped back into the screen.

 **Back on Eldora**

Leo was unaware of the situation as he went inside the power station, it was very dusty like no one had been in it for a long time except there were fresh footprints on the floor. Leo followed them until he got to the kitchen, he looked in and saw Celeste preparing something. He started to walk in.

"You can come in, Leo" Celeste said, surprising him

"How did you know I was outside?"

"I figured you would show up soon and your kind of a heavy breather"

"You could hear me breathing?!"

Celeste laughed "that was funny! Are you scared of a woman who hears better than you?"

"No, I just didn't know you had sonar hearing"

"Didn't know I was that good, I didn't even have to practice"

"Very funny, why didn't you tell us where you were going? We really needed your help with a monster this morning"

"I left a note"

"Violet"

"I'm sorry, but I really needed today off"

"Why?"

Celeste gestured to a calendar, today's date was circled.

"Today's my birthday"

"You don't seem very happy about it. You never had a birthday?"

"When I was younger, yes. After I lost my family, I thought there was nothing to celebrate"

Leo came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's not true, there is one thing worth celebrating" he whispered in her ear

"What?"

"Your still alive" Celeste stopped what she was doing and just enjoyed the feeling of Leo's arms. After a while, Leo's stomach started growling.

"Hungry?" Celeste asked. Leo nodded

"Here you can help cut the vegetables"

"How?"

"You don't know how to just cut up vegetables?"

"It's usually Kai who does the cooking"

"Perhaps he could teach you some tricks"

"He's a pretty tough teacher"

"Someone has to be. For now, I'll teach you"

It took a while but Leo was able to master 'the art of cutting'. They ate their dinner in silence.

"What do you think?" Celeste asked when they were done eating

"Delicious, Kai's got some competition"

"I've been wanting to make this recipe for a long time"

"Where did you get it from?"

"My mom, she got the recipe from her grandmother. It was the same dish that made my father fall in love with her"

"Oh?"

"My grandmother was pregnant with my mom when she and her family came to America. They opened a restaurant and my mom worked there as a chef and waitress. My father was American born studying medicine in Boston. He came to New York and tried the Ratatouille my mother made, he loved it so much he kept coming back for more"

"Sounds like love to me" Leo joked.

"Yeah, TRUE love" Celeste put down her fork as memories of her parents came into her head.

"Thinking about them?"

Celeste nodded "Leo"

"Yes?"

"I uh"

"What is it?" Celeste wanted to tell Leo something, but she just couldn't.

 _What's wrong? Whatever you want to say, I'm sure he'll understand_ she heard the saber say

 _I think the others should know also_

 _Okay, well where are they?_

 _Don't know, I'll ask him_

"Um thanks for coming. I really appreciate this"

Leo took her hand "No one should be alone on their birthday ever"

"I wish the others were here"

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell them where you were. Mike's going to kill me"

"I'll take the blame; I should have told you guys where I was. How about a movie?"

"Yeah, sure"

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, they watched Celeste's favorite movie _The Breakfast Club_.

"That was great" Leo said after the movie ended

"Yeah reminds me of when I was a teenager"

"Was it hard?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

Leo hadn't thought of when he was a teen for years "Well" he was about to say but then bright lights shone from outside. Little Edgar cawed in surprise, Celeste smiled and walked out of the room. Leo and Edgar followed her to a deck and saw Northern Lights flashing across the sky.

"Whoa" Leo was amazed; he never saw Northern Lights before.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Celeste said.

Leo reached over and intertwined his fingers with Celeste's, they gazed into each others eyes. They were standing close together, until Leo broke the gap and captured Celeste's lips in a kiss. Celeste felt her body warm up as she wrapped her arms around Leo. Celeste didn't let go when Leo separated Celeste's lips putting his tongue in her mouth. Hot sweetness filled her mouth and made her whole body tingle. When they broke apart for air, Celeste lead Leo back inside to a bed, she climbed on and Leo crawled on top of her. He kissed her on the lips very slowly, she kissed back and stroked his hair. Leo started moving down her body, kissing her neck until he made it to her shirt. He took it off exposing her breasts, he kissed them and touched her soft thighs. Celeste moaned in pleasure and started taking Leo's shirt off, she kissed from his neck down to his very muscular chest. In complete ecstasy, Celeste put her hand on Leo's chest and felt his heart pounding at the same rhythm. They both felt a sensation flow through their bodies, to Celeste it felt like the most beautiful sensation she ever felt in her life.

"Oh god" Leo whispered

"I know"

They kissed each other and soon Celeste felt him inside of her. It hurt at first but the bond between them was formed. By the time they were done, Celeste's head was lying on Leo's chest and Leo held her close to him. He draped a blanket over his and Celeste's naked bodies. Celeste felt safe and warm in his arms.

"I love you, Leo" She then fell asleep.

"I love you too, Violet and happy birthday"

He too closed his eyes and joined Celeste in dream world.

Meanwhile Techmo had just reached the command center, captured everyone else and took control of Terra Venture to crash it on Eldora.

"Soon, your home will be destroyed and Scorpius will rule the universe. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He laughed manically.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **I've been waiting a long time to put this chapter in! Please review and tell me your thoughts so far.**

 **Next Chapter: Will Celeste and Leo stop Terra Venture from crashing? And what is Celeste's secret?**

 **Find out on the next chapter!**


	10. Battle for Terra Venture pt 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back and I am finally done with school Yahoo! I apologize for the long delay in my story, but I was busy with the school semester ending and my parents wouldn't let me do any fanfiction until I bumped my grades up! Now that's over with, here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

 **Chapter 10**

The next day, Celeste woke up lying on Leo's bare chest. She smiled and kissed him. Leo moved a little then went back to sleep. Celeste thought about last night; she really enjoyed making love to Leo, but thought back to the promise she made with Ethan many years ago;

 _Ethan was holding Celeste close to him as they were moving to the rhythm of the Jackson 5's 'I'll be there'._

" _When we get married, I will play this song" he whispered in Celeste's ear_

" _When WE get married?" Celeste asked_

" _Sure. If you don't marry Michael Jackson, I'll be there"_

 _Celeste thought it over and lifted her head so she could look at Ethan "I would take you then"_

" _Pinky promise?"_

 _Celeste laughed "Yes, pinky promise" Ethan and Celeste's pinkies intertwined and said their vows._

" _I, Ethan Handel, take Celeste Taylor Worthington II to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will love her, comfort her through sickness and health as long as I shall live"_

" _I, Celeste Taylor Worthington II, take Ethan Handel to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will love him, comfort him through sickness and health as long as I shall live"_

 _Then they kissed._

Celeste heard a sniffle and realized she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears and couldn't help but feel bad for not keeping the promise. She hoped Ethan would forgive her.

"Celeste" said a voice. Celeste sat bolt upright and saw Ethan standing at the foot of her bed. Celeste quickly put her clothes on, got out of bed and hugged Ethan.

 _I'm sorry, so sorry_ she thought. Ethan pulled back and wiped Celeste's tears away.

"There, there Celeste, I'm not angry; I'm happy you found someone new, loving Leo doesn't mean you don't love me. I know he will take care of you."

"Yeah, but I just ... I wish that..."

"That you could've saved me?" Ethan assumed. Celeste nodded.

"I understand but you know there was nothing you could do. The only way I could've helped would be to hurt you. I would never do that, not even if the universe depended on it. But now, you seem happier"

"The rangers really helped me with my pain. They're better friends then I would have ever thought"

"I'm glad to hear you have friends again. But the real reason I am here is because you need to tell the rangers about home. You know, where you came from"

Celeste wasn't very happy to have this subject be brought up "how can I tell them? Everyone on Terra Venture will probably blame themselves or me. I'm afraid they'll miss everyone."

Ethan laid a hand on her shoulder "They won't blame you. The only person to blame for what happened is Scorpius, not you. If they start to mourn, then you can mourn together"

"But- "

"No buts, Celeste. Terra Venture needs to know"

Celeste couldn't bring herself to admit Ethan was right, so Ethan continued.

"Just do your best Celeste. If you have to, then cry. It's easier to let your emotions out then to hold them back. I believe in you"

"I'll try. Just thanks for believing in me"

"And thank you Celeste for being my friend. I'll give your love to your mom and dad" Ethan kissed her on the head and then he disappeared _._ Celeste wanted to tell the rangers about home but was afraid the rangers will be sympathetic to her. When she lost her family, Celeste always saw sympathy in everyone's eyes. Eventually, she grew tired of it and pretended everything was okay. The darkness in her heart became her only comfort. She couldn't feel anything if she remained in the darkness. Celeste was feeling so overwhelmed and decided to take a shower to calm down.

 _I hate to disturb you but we have a problem_ interrupted her saber

"I don't want to talk right now"

 _Please listen-_

"Not now, okay?!"Celeste said and her saber didn't say another word. _I can't stay stuck in this limbo any longer, I have to move on_ Celeste thought. Outside, Leo woke up and heard water running. He went into the bathroom and saw Celeste in the shower. He walked into the shower and hugged Celeste. Celeste lay her head on Leo's shoulder as she hugged back. They stood there just letting the water flow over them until Celeste took a ragged breath.

"What's wrong, Violet?" Leo asked, pushing back. But Celeste lay her head back on Leo's shoulder.

"Just hold me" she said quietly. Leo wrapped his arms back around Celeste and neither of them said anything. At breakfast, Celeste still hadn't said a word.

"What is Violet? Your awfully quiet." Leo asked concerned

"Nothing, Leo" Celeste said, but Leo wasn't fooled.

Celeste sighed, annoyed "Please stop looking at me like that. I really don't want to talk about it"

Leo got up and sat next to Celeste putting an arm around her. "Violet please don't crawl into your shell again. Not after all you've been through" Celeste didn't acknowledge him.

"Violet, look at me"

Celeste shook her head and squeezed her eyes trying to control the tears, but to no avail. Leo touched her face and turned her face so she can look at him.

"What is it? Please tell me" Leo pleaded.

Celeste took a deep breath and thought _here goes nothing_ "Leo, have you ever heard of Terra Olympius?"

Leo nodded "Mike told me it was the sister ship of Terra Venture and it disappeared 5 years ago. Why?"

Celeste was about to tell Leo the truth but she couldn't get the words out. Thankfully, Leo's morpher beeped.

"Leo, come in! Can you hear me?"

"Leo here, what's the problem?"

"Leo, this is Alpha. You better look outside" Leo and Celeste ran outside and saw Terra Venture coming close to the planet. "Alpha, what's going on?"

"The monster you fought with yesterday has captured everyone, including the rangers. He is going to drive Terra Venture to Eldora!"

Celeste thought in horror at what could happen to Terra Venture "Oh no! Not again!"

Leo turned to her "what do you mean 'again'?"

"That doesn't matter right now, we've got to save Terra Venture!" Celeste started to run but Leo stopped her.

"Violet, tell me what's going on? What do you mean 'again'?"

"There's no time! Do you want to be stuck on this planet and lose our friends? Because I don't and I know you don't want to either"

"Well I don't but we need to talk about your behavior today"

"Later okay?"

"Fine, but there will be a later"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Edgar cawed in support. They headed toward Leo's Jet jammer and took off back to Terra Venture.

When they got to the Astro Megaship, Alpha was waiting for them.

"Leo, Violet thank goodness! When you both went missing, everyone came here to try and find you. But then Techmo came out of the screen and sucked them up"

"How do we stop him?" Leo asked.

"I don't know; the computer doesn't work. I can't scan him"

Celeste was starting to hyperventilate until her saber spoke.

 _Partner, if the satellite sucked everyone up maybe it could release them if you destroy it._

 _It's worth a try_ Celeste thought. She then turned to Leo and Alpha "Leo, Alpha if Techmo used the satellite to capture everyone maybe that's what is holding them"

"We'll have to take your word for it, but first we need to get him out of the computer"

"How?" Alpha asked

"Bait" Celeste decided. They both looked at Alpha. He didn't get it at first but when he did he tried to hide.

A while later, the command center door opened and Alpha walked or skated in wearing a blond wig, a dress, and skates.

"Yoo-hoo, Mr. Techmo, Yoo-hoo" Alpha said in his best female voice. Techmo popped out of the screen. When he saw Alpha, he was in love.

"Bow chicka woo woo!" Techno said and he ran towards Alpha. Alpha skated away with Techmo followed him. When they got to the park, Techmo grabbed Alpha and tried to kiss him.

"Ay yi yi, get away from me! Someone help!" In Techmo's moment of distraction, Celeste jumped out of the bushes and cut the satellite off. Everyone was released.

"Quick, get us back into space!" Commander Stanton ordered

Everyone tried but failed to get the machinery to work "Sir, something else is controlling the colony!"

Stanton looked grim "Get to the shuttles now! I will stay behind!"

None of the crew move.

"Go now, while there's still time!" Stanton ordered, still no one moved.

"We're not going anywhere" one of them said.

"If you stay commander, we stay also" another member said

Everyone else agreed and went back to try and regain control of Terra Venture.

Meanwhile, the rangers landed in the Astro Megaship. Leo came running in.

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked

"I was about to ask you. So, where have you been?" Mike asked

"Where's Violet?" Kai asked.

Alpha ran in, still in his disguise.

"And why is Alpha wearing a dress?" Damon said. Kendrix and Maya giggled. Kai snorted trying not to laugh. Mike pretended it wasn't funny, but you could see his lips tugging at the corner.

"You look pretty, Alpha" the girls joked.

"Really? Thanks, I- "Alpha was about to say but then Leo interrupted him.

"Not now Alpha. Guys, Techmo is out of the main computer and Violet was able to break the hold on everyone"

"Yeah, but he's still controlling the colony. Hurry and defeat him while there's still time!" Alpha cried

The rangers ran to the park.

Celeste was battling Techmo.

"You may have freed everyone, but I still have the controls and you can't stop Terra Venture from crashing" Techmo then shot a beam from the TV and sucked Celeste got sucked in. He saw the rangers coming and drank some of the green juice. He grew thirty feet tall and waited for the rangers on Eldora.

"We'll see about that! Galactabeasts arise"

"Torozord charge"

The Galactabeasts and Torozord came charging and soon the megazords were facing Techmo.

"Your too late rangers, I have the violet ranger and Terra Venture is still under my control. Soon, your home will be destroyed and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"We won't give up without a fight!" Leo said. The two megazords charged at Techmo and soon the battle began for Terra Venture's fate.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next chapter: Will the Celeste and the rangers save Terra Venture?**

 **Please leave your thoughts in the reviews section!**


	11. Battle for Terra Venture pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **When last we left, Celeste and Leo were able to break Techmo's hold on everyone. Then Techmo sucked Celeste up and grew giant. The rangers quickly formed their zords and the battle for Terra Venture is on! Who will win? Find out!**

As the battle between the rangers and Techmo continued, Celeste was trapped inside Techmo. She wandered through his body to find a way out. As she was exploring, some stingwingers and monsters appeared. Celeste defeated them easily. But then some lightning came out of nowhere and zapped them back to life. Celeste tried her best but was soon starting to feel overwhelmed.

 _Partner, I sense a great surge of power somewhere deep in Techmo. It maybe what's resurrecting the monsters._ Her saber said

"Where is it?" Celeste asked

The saber flew out of Celeste's hand and struck all the monsters down. _Follow me_ it instructed. The saber flew down a tunnel and Celeste followed. The saber led her on a crazy path over gorges, through narrow spaces and other obstacles. They soon came upon a ball of light attached to some tubes and wires.

"Is that it?" Celeste asked

 _Pretty sure_ the saber said

"Let's try and disconnect it. Techmo should lose his powers if we do"

 _Agreed_

Celeste jumped in the air to slash at the tubes and wires. As she got closer, the ball zapped her away. Celeste landed on stingwingers. They grabbed her arms and held her as one of the monsters started striking her with his sword.

"You can't win girl; you might as well give up!"

"Never. I won't let Terra Venture be destroyed"

"Then let me open your eyes" He gathered up power in his saber and slashed at Celeste. After Celeste cried in pain, the other monsters got their weapons ready to finish her off.

Celeste's chest tightened and her mind raced for a way to stop Terra Venture from crashing.

 _What do I do? If this light is the power source then I have to destroy it, but how? If I don't do something Terra Venture will be destroyed, just like my home._

Celeste's memories of witnessing her home be destroyed appeared in her mind. A wave of guilt washed over her. _No, STOP! I will not let myself be absorbed in self-pity anymore. I can't let my friends or Terra Venture down! Not after all they've done for me! What happened was not my fault, it was Scorpius! Never Give Up!_

Celeste knocked the stingwingers away and reached out a hand. The violet quasar saber flew into her hand, right as the monsters fired their weapons. The saber absorbed all of the monster's attacks.

"My turn" Celeste released a spin attack that knocked all the monsters and stingwingers to the ground.

"Had enough?" Celeste asked

"Don't smile yet, ranger. Terra Venture is still on course for Eldora. We'll see who wins" one of the monsters said. Then they teleported out. Celeste turned her attention back to the ball of light. She was able to disconnect all the tubes and wires. Then the ball became unstable, sucking everything in its path and shooting individual lightning strikes everywhere.

 _I think we better call the rangers_ her saber said

"Good idea" Celeste turned her communicator on to contact the rangers.

Outside, the Defender Torozord tried to destroy Techmo with its lightning spin. Techmo was able to stop him in midair. He shot a beam point blank that caused the Torozord and Mike to separate.

"Mike!" Leo cried

"I'm okay. But I twisted my ankle pretty badly. You'll have to fight without me"Mike's voice was heard from their communicators.

"That attack was a big joke! Admit it rangers, you can't win" Techmo said

"You haven't seen anything yet! Galaxy megazord power up mode!" Still no lights appeared on the megazord.

"What is wrong with the lights? They're not working!" Kai asked, frustrated

"I don't know, but we can't give up!" Maya said

"That's right, Violet's counting on us! Charge!" Leo said.

" _Ha, their little pep talk is making me sick"_ Techmo said to himself. Then an evil thought crossed his mind. "Hold it rangers. Before you attack me again, I must remind you I still have the violet ranger trapped inside me"

"So?"

"So if you attack me, you could really hurt her"

The rangers processed the information and as Techmo expected, the rangers' megazord saber lowered a bit.

"He's lying" Kai said

"Am I?" Techmo showed on the TV Celeste getting thrown against a wall earlier when Techmo took a hit from the rangers. The rangers realized they COULD hurt Celeste. Techmo knew he had them and attacked. This time, the rangers didn't fight back. When Techmo was done, the megazord lay on the ground. Techmo raised his sword to cut the megazord in half.

" _Goodbye, Celeste"_ Leo thought as he closed his eyes, ready to meet his doom.

Techmo lowered his sword until it stopped an inch from the megazord's waist. He dropped the sword and clutched at the TV, crying in pain. As he continued to cry, the lights of Orion finally appeared on the megazord.

"What's going on?" Damon asked, confused

"I don't know" Kai said

"Well, at least the lights are working" Kendrix said

Leo heard Celeste's voice from his communicator. "Leo, can you hear me?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and answered back. "Violet are you okay?"

"I'm fine except for one big problem"

"What?"

"I freed this ball of light from some tubes and wires. Now it's starting to go crazy"

"A ball of light?" Kendrix wondered out loud "Like a light of Orion?!"

"What's a light of Orion?" Celeste asked

"The lights of Orion are an ancient power source. It gave us incredible power when we found it" Leo explained

"We couldn't get them to work earlier. Maybe that's because not all the pieces were together" Kai said

"That also explains why Techmo is in pain. He must have used a piece of the Lights of Orion as his power source knowing the lights of Orion we had wouldn't work" Maya added

"Light of Orion or not we have to stop this ball before it really causes damage. Any ideas?" Celeste asked

"I have something that could help" Damon said. He contacted Alpha "Alpha, can you teleport our project?"

"Sure Damon. Teleporting"

Celeste saw a bright light appear before her. When the light died down, the object was a bazooka weapon.

"Damon, Alpha what's this?" Celeste asked

"It's called a quasar launcher. We all have one"

"Cool. How does it work?"

"Just aim and fire"

 _So if I fire the quasar launcher at the light of Orion, it should stop Techmo's hold on Terra Venture_ Celeste thought. "Everyone I am going to try out my quasar launcher. If Terra Venture doesn't stop, then it's up to you guys to destroy Techmo"

"After we get you out, right?" Maya asked

"Whether or not you get me out" Celeste responded

"Wait, what?" Kai asked

"Violet, if we don't get you out, you'll die" Leo said

The other rangers pleaded with Celeste not to do it.

"Do you guys want to save Terra Venture or not?" Celeste silenced them. "If I die then that's just the way it has to be. We are power rangers and it's our job to protect our home. No matter what the cost is" Celeste turned to the ball of light, knowing what she had to do.

 _Partner, are you sure?_ Her saber asked

"I have no choice; this may be the only way to save Terra Venture"

 _If this is our final battle together, I just want you to know that it was an honor to fight alongside you. I would have picked no one else to be my partner._

"Thank you for being my friend, saber. I hope we meet again"

Celeste aimed the quasar launcher at the light of Orion.

"Quasar launcher, lock on!"

"Alpha, teleport Violet out of there!" Leo cried "Hurry!"

Alpha tried but couldn't "I can't! There's too much interference!"

"Violet, no!" Kendrix cried

"It's too dangerous!" Kai cried

"Fire!" A violet colored ball shot out of Celeste's quasar launcher and hit the light of Orion.

"Ah!" Celeste cried as the light of Orion exploded.

Techmo's control on Terra Venture was broken.

"Sir, controls are back online!"

"Full reverse!" ordered Stanton

Thanks to Celeste, Terra Venture was able to escape a terrible fate. Everyone began cheering and hugging each other.

"Sir, all systems are stable" one crewmember said

"No Casualties" another crewmember said

"It's a miracle!" a third crewmember said

Stanton smiled to himself.

"NO!" screamed Techmo "I was so close! Grrrr! You're going to pay for your meddling, rangers" Techmo drew his sword and charged at the megazord.

"The only one who's going to pay is you! For Violet!" Using its power, the megazord put an end to Techmo, once and for all.

The rangers arrived at where Techmo exploded, but saw no sign of Celeste.

"Violet" Leo said in anguish. He sank to the ground and started to cry.

"Don't be died" he prayed

Kendrix put a hand on Leo "She saved Terra Venture"

Maya turned and cried in Mike's shoulder. Mike comforted his girlfriend, silently mourning Violet. Kai didn't say anything, but he felt sad that they lost a team member. Even Damon was getting a little teary eyed. Alpha saw the whole thing from the Astro Megaship.

"Oh, Violet" he said in a low voice.

Suddenly a ball of light floated to the ground and disappeared under some debris. Everyone heard movement underneath the debris. They all waited, hoping and praying, for another sound. After what seemed like an eternity, a blade came through the debris and pushed it away. Celeste stood up wearing the lights of Orion armor. She took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart and started to walk towards the rangers.

"Violet!" Leo cried. He and the others ran to Celeste and hugged her.

"Your alive!" Maya exclaimed when they broke apart.

Celeste nodded and powered down "it was thanks to that light of Orion. When I shot it, the light absorbed me. It protected me from the explosion and decided to let me use its power. How's Terra Venture?"

"It's out of harm's way. You saved everyone" Mike said

Celeste released a breath she didn't know she was holding "It didn't happen again"

"About that" Leo said, getting everyone's attention "it's later Violet. Now can you please tell me what you meant earlier?"

"Come on" Celeste said. She led the others up a hill that showed a view of the ruins. Everyone stood, waiting for Celeste to say something. Celeste wanted to tell them but was starting to have second thoughts.

 _The truth could wait a bit-_ Celeste started to think

" _Celeste"_ a voice said. Celeste recognized it as Ethan's voice.

" _Please"_

Celeste decided to listen to Ethan and turned around. "Everyone, I didn't just save Terra Venture. I stopped history from repeating itself"

"'Repeat itself'? You mean this has happened before?" Kai asked

"I'll show you"

Celeste dug out a slingshot and fired a rock at the adjacent hill. The sand fell off to reveal a sign that read:

TERRA OLYMPIUS

This reveal shocked the rangers.

"These ruins-" Mike started but couldn't say another word.

"Terra Olympius?!" Kendrix finished

"If you came here looking for Terra Olympius, you wasted your time. This is all that's left" Celeste got out of her bag a little booklet. She handed it to Mike. Inside was Celeste's passport.

"As you can guess, my real name is not Violet. It's Celeste Taylor Worthington II and I'm not from Eldora.

6 years ago, I was a teenager living on Earth. My brother, Sam Worthington, was in the military. One day, he and my father received letters saying they were going to travel aboard Terra Olympius. My mom and I decided to go with. After a year of being in space, we discovered Eldora but got caught in its gravitational pull and crashed"

"All systems were down, so we couldn't call for help. We found a mine and started trading gems we found to get money for repairs. One day, one of our traders caught the virus BX-601 and soon the whole colony became infected. Eventually we got enough money to repair Terra Olympius. Until the day when **HE** came"

"Celeste, who did this?" Mike asked, gesturing to the wreckage. Celeste turned to Mike, tears in her eyes.

"Name him" she grumbled.

"Scorpius"

Celeste nodded "He attacked the colony and murdered everyone in cold blood. Not even the young ones survived. I lost my mother, my father, my brother and my best friend in the whole world. For three years, I was trapped here. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and the painful memories. There were times I was ready to end my pain. What kept me going was Scorpius. I wanted revenge for taking away my family. So I trained myself and waited for him to return. Some people came and stayed on Eldora. But despite everyone's friendship, I never felt truly happy. I didn't want to get close to anyone. I was afraid if I did, then I would forget my mission or worse; I could lose them. When you guys found me and took me onto Terra Venture, I wanted everyone on Terra Venture to have the chance Terra Olympius never got. I let myself get hurt because I always thought it was my fault no one could be saved. But what I was truly afraid of was another tragedy like this to happen again" Kendrix walked up to Celeste and touched her arm.

"It didn't happen; Terra Venture is safe now, thanks to you"

Celeste then remembered the Galaxy book. She dug it out of her bag and gave it to Kendrix.

"I believe this belongs to you"

"Oh, that's where it was" Kendrix said relieved

"So, you took it. Why?" Kai asked

"I didn't trust you guys. I thought it would be safer with me. I realize now I was putting it in more danger. Scorpius would have gotten it twice had you guys not intervened. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Just thanks for giving it back"

"I should be thanking you. You guys didn't give up on me. No matter how many times I didn't want to believe it, I really liked hanging out with all of you. You brought happiness back into my life"

"You really need to stop beating yourself up. If you don't, you could miss your whole life" Mike said

"I couldn't help it sometimes. How can I not blame myself when everyone I know is died?"

"I don't think your parents would be happy if you did" Maya said

Celeste shrugged "I guess not. After being alone for a while, I hid myself in the darkness. I didn't feel any pain if I remained there. When people were around, I pretended everything was okay, but..."

"But what?" Leo asked

"All I wanted to do was cry" Celeste quietly admitted

"Then go ahead and cry"

It didn't take Celeste long before she fell to the ground sobbing.

 _Partner, I'm sorry_ her saber said

 _Don't be, it's not your fault_

 _Still, I didn't know._

Leo held Celeste as she cried. No one said anything and Celeste was grateful for that.

A while later, Celeste and Leo were waiting for Mike to get Stanton and the other councilors.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked

"It's a better thing I do then to go back into my shell" Celeste said

Mike soon came into view with Commander Stanton and councilors Reiner and Brody. Mike showed them the wreckage of Terra Olympius. None of them said anything but the expressions on their faces were of horror and sadness.

Mike got the councilors attention and gestured to Celeste "the sole survivor, Celeste Taylor Worthington II"

Leo gave Celeste a kiss on the cheek and both he and Mike left Celeste alone with the councilors.

"Ms. Worthington" Stanton started "I want to thank you on behalf of the Galactic Space Alliance. You have been through a lot these past years but have shown great strength"

"You're a very courageous woman" said Reiner "Not very many people your age has lost their family and are still living. You didn't give up even though everything seemed to be against you"

"Thanks to you, we can all rest easy now that we know what happened to Terra Olympius. Stanton, I believe this calls for a banquet" Brody suggested

"I agree. Ms. Worthington- "

"Please call me Celeste. I think saying Worthington is kind of a mouthful"

"Very well Celeste. As I was saying, at the banquet you will be the guest of honor"

Celeste shook her head "That won't be necessary sir. I don't wish to have attention drawn to me"

Reiner put her hand on Celeste "Celeste, you're not the only one who is grieving. I bet there's people on Terra Venture who knew some of the occupants on Terra Olympius"

"Reiner's right. I personally knew the commander of the colony, Avery Nadine. He was my favorite mentor in the GSA training. After he vanished, I pushed myself to become the commander of Terra Venture. That way I could find him" Stanton admitted

"I'm sorry" Celeste said in sympathy

"Don't worry about it. I will miss Avery deeply, but we will continue our mission in their honor. The most important thing is; we must not let our anger control our actions. Because neither Nadine or anyone else would be happy if we passed Scorpius off with resentment"

"We can't change the past only learn from it and continue on. We will miss Terra Olympius together by your side Celeste" Brody said

"You look tired. Why don't you go get some rest? We will see you later" Reiner said

Celeste nodded and left.

After her conference with the councilors, Celeste headed back to her apartment. As soon as she walked in, the lights turned on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

Celeste saw a table with a cake that read 'Happy Birthday' and other food on.

"What's this?" Celeste asked

"A surprise birthday for you" Maya said

"For me?"

"Yeah, we wanted to throw you a proper birthday" Leo said

"You really didn't have to-"

"We didn't have to but we wanted to because you're our friend" Damon said

Celeste smiled and hugged Damon. He blushed a little and looked at the other rangers for help. None of them said anything. They just came together in a big group hug.

"You guys are the best bunch of friends I ever had" Celeste said

"So are you Celeste. So are you" Leo said

As Celeste was embraced by the rangers, she felt a feeling she hadn't felt since she lost her family. For the first time in three years, Celeste felt like she was truly home.

 **A couple of days later**

"We are gathered here today to give our eternal gratification to the many individuals who served in the Military and pay respects to the civilian lives we lost 3 years ago. Terra Olympius was the sister ship of Terra Venture but it's time in space was cut short tragically. When it went missing, I, myself, wanted to find it. It's thanks to the sole survivor, we have finally found it even though we were too late to save anyone. These brave men, women and children gave their lives for a noble cause and stood for our very own planet Earth. We shall miss them all, but will carry on their mission in their honor" Regina handed him a big piece of paper. "I will call the names of the 199 Terra Olympius occupants and someone will come forth and accept a candle, which we will use for the memorial"

As names were being called, Celeste tried to remember who everyone was. The ones who were very close like Ms. Zula Hanson, her mom's best friend, and Kelsey Sixty, her brother's girlfriend, she cried a little. Thankfully, Celeste wasn't the only one, a few people were crying also as they remembered their lost comrades. Even as Stanton continued to read the list, his voice cracked a little. Everyone knew he was trying to be strong but he, like everyone else, would deeply miss Terra Olympius.

After all candles were given, Stanton put the paper down.

"Before the memorial service, I ask the power rangers to come forward"

All the rangers, including Celeste, came up to the stage in their ranger uniforms.

"The power rangers have been with us for a while, but this time they performed a great service to Terra Venture. It's thanks to the rangers, we were able to escape a terrible fate like Terra Olympius. I reward you all with the Distinguished Service Cross Medal and the Silver Star for your services" Stanton pinned both medals to each of the rangers. When he finished, the rangers went to sit except Celeste. Stanton brought her up to the podium.

"The violet ranger is a new occupant to Terra Venture. From what I was told, she dealt the final blow to the monster that not only broke its hold on Terra Venture but provided us enough time to steer clear of danger. She got injured in the battle, but saved us all"

He turned to Celeste "Violet ranger, I can't thank you enough for all you did for us today. For your bravery, I award you the Bronze Star of Valor and the Purple Heart for your injuries in battle" Stanton pinned the Bronze star and the Purple Heart next to her other medals and everyone clapped. Celeste hid and demorphed. She joined the others at their table.

Mike then came up to the podium.

"I call forth Ms. Celeste Taylor Worthington II"

Celeste got out of her chair and headed to the stage. She stood with Mike at the podium.

"Celeste was one of the 200 occupants on board Terra Olympius. She's been through a lot more horror than I had ever known. But in the end, she came through like a phoenix being reborn. Most importantly, she was able to tell the story of how Terra Olympius ended up where it is now. We will be honoring her and all the family and friends she lost in the past"

Celeste stared out to everyone "I don't have much to say, but I am glad the power rangers were able to prevent another tragedy from happening. When Terra Olympius first launched, I had many hopes and dreams for what was to come in the future. After Terra Olympius crashed, I've found all those hopes and dreams crushed. But now for the first time since I lost my family, I truly feel happy. I owe each and every one of you a big thanks. You welcomed and accepted me into your home. So, thank you Terra Venture for giving me a second chance"

After Celeste's speech, everyone took their candles and walked down the path that lead them to the memorial. The memorial were 3 bronze plagues with all 199 occupants' names engraved. When they made it to the memorial, each person set their candles in the bronze candle holders until every hole was covered with flickering candles. They stood there watching the candles flicker in the wind. Some people had their heads bowed in respect to the individuals they lost. There were no words to be said, only memories and silent mourning. At some time, everyone, including Celeste, felt a wave of warmth wash over them. No one said anything but they knew it was the deceased occupants of Terra Olympius. They may not be there in person but they are in everyone's hearts. Terra Venture will face many trials, but will always learn from them and come out stronger. As long as they stick together, they will make it through just about anything.

On a cliff, the hooded figure was watching Celeste getting comforted by Leo. He was proud of Celeste; she finally overcame her fear but knew she still had a long way to go. A communicator on his belt beeped, disturbing his thoughts. The hooded figure quickly ran into the forest and opened his visual phone. The caller on the screen was a red armored figure.

"Is she well?" the armored figure asked

"Yes, she looks relieved and happy" the hooded figure said.

"Excellent, keep a close watch on the rangers. You must see they are all safely delivered to Westerdale"

"They will be"

"Also, I sense it will soon be time for you to use your power"

The hooded figure looked at the morpher on his wrist. "I will wait for that time"

"Good, now go. needs some time with her friends"

The hooded figure nodded and closed the communicator. After one last look at Celeste, he turned and disappeared into the night.

As everyone departed for the shuttles, Celeste stayed behind a little longer. She didn't want to leave her family behind, but Celeste knew she had to. She had a destiny and she needed to fulfill it.

 _Mom, Dad I will protect Terra Venture. Scorpius will not take any more lives. Rest in peace. I will not fail you_ Celeste said in her head. Edgar came out of her bag and sat on her shoulder.

"Say goodbye to Terra Olympius, Edgar. I may never see it again" Celeste said. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. Edgar rubbed his head against her neck, comforting her.

 _I think that's his way of saying 'it's okay'_ her saber said

"Mmhmm. I will miss Eldora, but it's time to move on. People are counting on me and I won't let them down. Not in this state"

Celeste remained at the memorial until Leo came to collect her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine"

"Sad to leave?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't help to dwell on the past"

They kissed and left to catch up with the others. The past was behind them.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Next Chapter: Deviot releases his greatest weapon on the rangers.**

 **Tell me your thoughts and I will see you all later!**


	12. Lost Galactabeasts pt 1

**Hi everyone, this is Respect the 80s man. I was on a long vacation but when I got back, my computer system crashed. I lost all my work and had to write this chapter all over again! UGH! Now that's over with, enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

Deviot was in a tiny ship carrying a shark zord towards a nearby planet. As they approached solid ground, the chains came off and the zord landed on the ground. Unbeknownst to Deviot, the hooded figure was watching from a distance.

"Looks like Deviot has arrived with his master plan. Let's see if this actually works"

On the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot approached Scorpius.

"Master, I have something to show you"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

Deviot held up a remote control "This device controls 3 of the most powerful zords ever created"

"Hmm. If these zords are powerful, then what's in it for you?"

"If you like the zords I have, then all I want in return is to step into the cocoon and become invincible"

Scorpius attacked but Deviot stepped out of the way.

"The cocoon is only for my daughter Trakeena"

"Yes, but she left a while ago and will probably never return"

"Then prove that your zords are powerful"

"Yes Scorpius. I'll give you proof"

 **Terra Venture**

Kendrix was working in the Science department.

Stanton walked in. "Any luck?"

"We're just not getting anywhere. We can't even find out what the title is" the head scientist said.

While they were talking, Kendrix found a page containing the galactabeasts.

" _What are they doing in here?"_ she wondered.

In the Forest dome, Maya was visiting the galactabeasts. One of them growled at Maya.

"What is it?" she asked

"They must sense it also" a voice said.

Maya turned and saw the hooded figure standing next to her.

"What do they sense?" she asked

"Deviot has a big plan in store for you and the others. I fear you will not be able to handle it"

"Why's that?"

"All in good time. Remember, courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked

"You must figure that out on your own. Just be cautious" the hooded figure said before leaving.

In the city, Celeste and Leo were roller skating. But, Leo was having a hard time keeping his balance.

"Leo" Celeste helped him up for the hundredth time. "How can we have fun if you keep falling down? Your worse than Kai"

"Well sorry Ms. perfect"

"Don't push it or you'll get round two of eating my dust"

"Look whose getting cocky" Leo commented

"You know me"

"Yes I do" Leo said but then his back was starting to hurt.

Celeste supported Leo "Maybe we should go back to your apartment. It's almost time for dinner"

"Yeah and Kai doesn't like anyone to be late"

Elsewhere in the city dome, Kai was waiting for Damon to fix his car.

"I've got dinner on the stove. Damon can you fix my car any faster?" he shouted, impatiently

"Not if you keep bothering me" Damon said

Kai couldn't wait any longer "I'll just walk"

"Why? It's as good as new, even better. See what I did is..." Damon said. But Kai didn't have time for an explanation. They were just driving along when a blast shot their car.

"What happened?" Kai asked

"Not sure" Damon said

"Hello Rangers" Deviot said, coming towards them

"What does he want?" Damon said

"Not sure but let's find out. Ready?"

"Ready"

"Go Galactic!" Kai and Damon morphed and battled Deviot. Deviot was too strong for them.

"Enough fighting" Deviot shot at Kai and Damon. They fell to the ground. Deviot came up to them.

"You two are coming with me. Sleep tight, Rangers"

Damon and Kai woke up on another planet. They were wearing devices around their wrists, ankles and necks.

"What are these things?"

"I don't know"

"Whatever they are I don't like them"

"How do you take them off?"

"You don't" Deviot said. Kai and Damon saw Deviot with some stingwingers.

"What do you want Deviot?"

"You are my prisoners. Don't even think about trying to escape, you're under my control now" Deviot handed the remote to a stingwinger.

"Insert the remote"

The stingwinger inserted the remote to the device.

"Now, activate the device"

The stingwinger activated the device and Kai and Damon felt a surge of energy flow through them. They soon took out their swords and struck each other.

"What are you doing to us?" Kai demanded

"The more energy you spend fighting will power up my zords" Deviot said. He turned to the stingwinger. "Again!" The stingwinger turned the device on and Kai and Damon started fighting each other.

The hooded figure was watching them fight from a mountain.

"Deviot's plan is in motion. If I don't stop it, the zords will be activated" The hooded figure said to his visual phone.

"The rangers need to do this battle on their own" A voice said from the phone "Your part will come soon"

"Okay. I'll wait"

Back on the field, Damon and Kai kept fighting.

"Keep fighting" Deviot said

Soon, they were slowing down. Deviot walked toward them.

"Fight"

"So tired" Kai said

"Fine rest. But when your energy is back, it's back to fighting"

Meanwhile, Kendrix was still working in the Science department. She went back to the page of the galactabeasts. She pulled out a piece of paper and placed it next to the page. The piece of paper had three other galactabeasts on; a rhino, phoenix and shark.

"Wow" Kendrix said. Then she heard someone coming. Kendrix hid the paper and went back to another page. Maya walked in.

"Do you know what time it is?" Maya asked

Kendrix yawned "I didn't realize. Is everything okay?""

"I guess. The hooded figure visited me today"

"Really? What did he want?"

"He told me courage is not the absence of fear but something else is more important than fear"

"Huh, I wonder what he meant"

"That's what I thought too. Found anything?"

"Yeah, look at this" Kendrix turned to the galactabeasts page and pulled out the three galactabeasts page.

"So there are three more galactabeasts. That must be what the galactabeasts sense"

"They must be close"

Celeste and Leo walked into Leo's apartment and saw a pot on the stove burning. Celeste quickly took the pot off the stove.

"Pee-you" Celeste said as she took off the lid "aw man"

"What is it?"

"Dinner's ruined" Celeste said

Leo walked over to Kai's bunk "Kai" He pulled the curtain away but Kai wasn't there. Maya came in.

"Kai you in here?" Maya asked

"No, just us" Leo said

"You will not believe what we discovered"

"What?" Celeste asked

Maya was just about to say but then she noticed Kai and Damon weren't there.

"Where's Kai and Damon?"

"I don't know" Leo said

"We walked in and dinner was still on the stove. Kai's never late for dinner" Celeste said.

"Kai's never late for anything, Celeste" Leo pointed out

"True"

Just then Kendrix walked in.

"Kai didn't show up for his shift. He's never missed one before" Kendrix said

Celeste was starting to get a little woozy. She went to get a glass of water. Leo tried to contact Kai and Damon but neither of them answered back.

"Something's wrong" Maya said. Just then, a crash came from the kitchen. Everyone saw Celeste holding onto the counter. The remains of a glass was on the floor.

"Celeste, are you okay?" Leo asked, walking over to her.

"I think so"

"What's the matter Celeste?" Kendrix asked

"I guess I'm a little tired today. Come on let's go find Kai and Damon" Celeste started to walk toward the door. Leo helped her to the couch.

"Maybe you should sit this one out" Leo said

"I'm fine Leo" Celeste insisted, trying to get up again. Maya pushed her back into the couch.

"We'll go find Kai and Damon. You need some rest"

"We can't have you fainting on us during battle" Kendrix said.

"Okay, but be careful" Celeste said

"We will"

The three rangers left.

Back on the planet, Kai and Damon continued to fight.

"That's right, keep fighting" Deviot said

Soon Damon had both quasar sabers and was about to finish Kai.

"Kill him" Deviot ordered.

"Don't Damon" Kai pleaded

"I can't control it" Damon said

"Damon, no" Kai said

"I'm sorry, Kai" Damon said. Then a blast came out of nowhere and destroyed the device.

"What?! Who did that?!" Deviot demanded. The hooded figure jumped down.

"I think you've had enough entertainment for today" he said

"Boy, are we glad to see you" Damon said relived

"You can take those devices off. I just gave Deviot's zords the power they needed but we still have a chance to escape"

"No arguments there" Kai said as he and Damon took off the remotes. Then they started running away.

Deviot found his remote. "Stingwingers, after them and bring their friend to me"

The stingwingers ran after the retreating rangers.

At the beach, the three males kept running, until they were surrounded by stingwingers. The hooded figure gathered power in his hands and slammed it to the ground causing silver energy to attack the stingwingers.

"Alright" Kai said

"How did you do that?" Damon asked

"I'll tell you later. Right now we've got to leave"

"You're not going anywhere. Just who are you?" Deviot said

"None of your business. I give you one warning, release the zords you have or suffer the consequences"

"What consequences?" Deviot asked

Just then Maya, Leo and Kendrix showed up in their jet jammers.

"Guys are you ok?" Leo asked

"They are still weak from fighting each other. But I think they can manage" the hooded figure said

"Hoodie here saved us" Damon said

"Thanks" Kendrix said

"Don't mention it"

"How would you like to help us fight?" Leo asked

"It would be a pleasure" the hooded figure said. He took out a sword and fought alongside the rangers. Kai and Damon fought despite being exhausted from fighting earlier. Deviot eventually joined and started battling Maya. Mike soon showed up and struck Deviot in the back.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked

"Yeah" Maya said

Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Damon and the hooded figure defeated the stingwingers and went over to help Mike and Maya. Deviot was punching Mike repeatedly. The hooded figure put his sword into its sheath and bent the sword's handle to become a gun. He fired at Deviot. Deviot fell to the side in pain while the others regrouped.

"Mike, you okay?" Maya asked

"I am now" Mike replied

The rangers activated the lights of Orion and attacked Deviot. But the power only finished charging up Deviot's zords.

"You thought you defeated me, instead you gave me the power I needed to charge my zords. Centaurus, Stratoforce arise"

The Centaurus and Stratoforce zords arrived.

"What are those?" Leo asked

"Those are the Centaurus and Stratoforce zords. The third zord Deviot has is the Zenith Carrierzord" the hooded figure said

"What do we do?" Mike asked

"Call your zords"

"Right, Galactabeasts arise"

"Torozord charge"

The rangers formed the Galaxy Megazord and the Defender Torozord. But when the two megazords saw the two zords, they shut down.

"Just like I predicted. I must help them but without my zord, there's nothing I can do" The hooded figure said. He could do nothing except watch the Centaurus and Stratoforce zords attack the defenseless megazords.

"Why won't the megazord attack them?" Maya asked

"My plan is working perfectly. Now, Centaurus, Stratoforce destroy them" Deviot ordered. The two zords aimed their weapons to finish the rangers off but then a big roar was heard. Everyone turned and saw a giant white tiger running towards the zords.

"Huh, another galactabeast?!" Deviot asked. On the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius turned white as a sheet when he saw the tiger.

"It can't be!" Scorpius whispered under his breath

"What's that?" Mike asked

"I don't know" Kendrix said

"I hope it's friendly" Damon said

"Is that...? Could it really be?!" Maya asked

"Maya, who is that?" Leo asked, but Maya didn't answer back.

When the tiger got closer, it stood upright on its back legs. Its forelegs and paws changed to arms and hands. Armor appeared on the tiger. It stood in front of the rangers, facing Deviot's zords.

"It's Mirana?! How can she be here?" Scorpius asked. The stingwingers looked at each other for an answer. None of them said anything except they were shaking in fear.

"Mirana?! I've got to see this for myself!" Maya exclaimed, jumping out of the megazord.

"Maya, come back here!"

" _Come to your senses!"_ a voice said.

"Who said that?" Kai asked

"I think the tiger said it" Leo said

" _Centaurus, Stratoforce! Deviot has taken control of you. Snap out of it, this isn't who you are. You must remember"_ Mirana pleaded to the zords.

"Don't listen to her. Attack!" Deviot pressed a button on the remote and the two zords charged at Mirana. Mirana easily blocked their attacks. She put a hand on the Centaurus and sucked its power away. The Stratoforce swung its boomerang at Mirana but Mirana grabbed it. She laid a hand on Stratoforce and sucked its power away too. The Zenith Carrierzord tried to help but Mirana shot a beam from her hand, halting his attacks. Mirana swished her hand and the Centaurus and Stratoforce were placed back inside the Zenith.

"Curse you giant kitty! What are you, another galactabeast?" Deviot asked

" _Negative, Deviot. I am Mirana, queen of the gods on Mirinoi"_

"It doesn't matter what you're the queen of. What matters though if you can drain power, then you would be perfect for my zord collection" Deviot took out a mind control device and threw it at Mirana.

"Now, attack the rangers!" Deviot ordered pressing a button. But Mirana didn't move.

"I said, attack!" Deviot kept pressing the button but Mirana wouldn't obey.

"What's the matter with you? Attack the rangers!" Mirana picked the mind control device off her fur and crushed it in her fingers.

" _Your mind control will not work on me. I warn you, release the zords or you will be destroyed"_ Mirana said

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Deviot challenged

Mirana shot a beam at Deviot. He started to break apart as sparks flew out. Mirana was about to hit Deviot with another beam but Scorpius activated the teleporting sequence. The Zenith Carrierzord left soon after.

Maya and the hooded figure came up to Mirana and got down to one knee. The other rangers ran up to Maya and stared in awe at Mirana.

"Psst, guys" Maya said "Show your respect"

The rangers all got to their knees. Soon, the Galactabeasts and Torozord came up and bowed also. Mirana nodded in acknowledgment and turned to the rangers.

" _Rangers, I have stalled Deviot's three zords but not for long"_

"Mirana, why won't our zords fight?" Maya asked

" _That's what you must figure out. I'll tell you a hint, the galactabeasts don't have the courage to fight their own kind"_

"Don't have the courage'? What do you mean?" Kai asked

" _Patience, Kai. You will understand"_ Mirana turned to Kendrix " _Kendrix Morgan"_

"Yes, your majesty"

" _I am putting you in charge of figuring out Deviot's zords"_

"Me? How can I convince the Galactabeasts to fight Deviot's zords? I'm not good at persuading people or animals" Kendrix looked down. Mirana got down to her knees and put her finger under Kendrix's chin so she could look at her.

" _Don't despair Kendrix, all answers to your questions will be found. Your determination is almost level to mine. You have a heart of gold and I know you believe in yourself. You start doubting and Scorpius wins. The answer is right in front of you, you just don't understand it yet"_

"It is? Where?" Kendrix asked

" _When the moment comes, you will know"_

"Mirana, can't you convince the galactabeasts to fight?"Leo asked

" _I am afraid, this is your battle Leo, not mine. As the galactabeasts' partners, only you can change their mind. Now make haste and save Terra Venture from destruction. I have faith in you"_ Mirana started to disappear.

"Mirana, wait!" Maya cried, but Mirana left.

"I must go also" The hooded figure said. Kai stopped him.

"Wait, how do we stop the zords?"

"I cannot tell you, blue ranger. Like Mirana said; this is your battle, not ours. Deviot's zords mean something to your galactabeasts and you have to figure out what. Just don't give up, Mirana has faith in you as do I. Until next time rangers" The hooded figure snapped his fingers and he was gone.

 **Scorpion Stinger**

Deviot approached Scorpius.

"Master, thank you for teleporting me away. I thought I wouldn't make it"

"I had no choice. A long time ago, Mirana cursed me, my army and daughter when I tried to take the quasar sabers. She is very powerful and will not be that easy to defeat"

"Let's hope she doesn't interfere next time. To change the subject, let's talk about the cocoon"

Scorpius blasted Deviot away from the cocoon. "We will talk about the cocoon after you destroy the rangers"

"But- "

"But what?!"

"As you wish. This time I'll destroy them once and for all"

 **Terra Venture**

Celeste was still waiting for the rangers to come back. She didn't feel any pain but had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Before she could get worried, she heard a melody.

Celeste walked out of the apartment and followed the music to the Science lab. Inside the piece of paper with the three other galactabeasts was shining on the back. Celeste turned it over and saw three quasar sabers. When she touched it, she heard the melody. Celeste remembered the song she sang a while ago and decided to try it.

 _Though I try hard to control it, the flow of time slips through my fingers_

 _But with you, I accept my fate with hope, faith and love. For in my heart you always will be_

 _May the circle of life guide you along your path, listen as my song reaches your ears_

 _Chosen ones, keep your bonds of friendship and love strong_

 _Remember who you are and let your hearts of gold and righteousness guide you and welcome the new day with your song._

Two balls of light floated out of the page and landed in front of Celeste. When the light died down, two rangers were standing in front of her. One was male, he wore a crimson uniform and a rhino shaped helmet. The other was a female with a navy blue uniform and a phoenix shaped helmet. They looked around.

"Where are we?" the crimson ranger asked

"This doesn't look like Westerdale" the navy ranger said

"You're on Terra Venture" Celeste said "my name is Celeste Taylor Worthington II"

"What's a Terra Venture?"

"Terra Venture is a space colony. Everyone on board is from the planet Earth. We are on a mission to finding a new world for humans to live on" Celeste explained

"Interesting" the navy ranger said

"Where did you get a quasar saber?" the crimson ranger asked

Celeste jumped back "how did you know I had one?"

"I can sense it"

"Have the quasar sabers been pulled?" the navy ranger asked

"Yes. But, I found mine on the planet Eldora"

"You can trust her" a voice said

Celeste turned around and saw the hooded figure.

"Do you know these two?" Celeste asked

"Yes, they are old friends" the hooded figure said

He took out a morpher and inserted a key.

"Zenith ranger, power up!"

The hooded figure morphed into a suit of armor that looked a lot like the Magna Defender's, except the armor's color was silver and his helmet was in the shape of a shark.

"Zenith" the crimson ranger said

"It is good to see you again old friend" the navy ranger said

"I am glad to see you also. Violet ranger, I am the Zenith ranger and these are the Centaurus and Stratoforce rangers."

"Pleased to meet you all" Celeste said

"Likewise"

"Of course"

"Violet ranger, your friends are back from their battle. You must go to them before they get worried" Zenith ranger said. Celeste was about to leave when Zenith stopped her.

"Also until the next battle, you must not tell the other rangers about us"

"Okay" Celeste said and then she left. Zenith turned to his two comrades.

"Our zords have landed on Terra Venture" Zenith announced to his comrades

"They have?! Where are they?"

"Deviot has them under his control and the ranger's galactabeasts wouldn't fight them in battle"

"That meddling Deviot! When I get my hands on him, I'll-" Centaurus swore

"Peace, Centaurus" Stratoforce said "We will get them back"

"Stratoforce is right. Mirana appeared during the ranger's battle and stalled the zords, but we don't know for how long. Right now, the rangers are trying to figure out why their zords won't fight"

"What do we do?"

"We must wait until our zords show up again. Let's go" Zenith and his two friends teleported out of the Science lab.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next chapter: The rangers race against time to figure out the mystery behind Deviot's zords.**

 **Note: I don't own the Centaurus, Stratoforce and Zenith rangers; I got them from GreySwordDagger's story** _ **The Lost Sabers**_ **.**

 **Please leave your thoughts, comments and/ or criticism in the review section!**

 **Catch ya later!**


	13. Lost Galactabeasts pt 2

**Chapter 13**

Celeste was heading back to the rangers' apartment.

" _Do you think we should tell_ _the rangers about Zenith and the two other rangers?"_ Celeste heard her saber ask

"I don't know. My first instinct is to not tell; I've always been good at keeping a promise"

"Celeste!"

Celeste turned around and saw Mike.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to the Astro Megaship"

"Why?"

"I don't know but I had a feeling you guys were in trouble. Where is everyone?" Celeste said

"They're back at the apartment. I have to get back to my shift"

"Okay. See you later" Celeste and Mike went their separate ways.

Celeste soon found the rangers' apartment. When she walked in, everyone except Maya and Mike were there.

"Where were you?" Leo asked

"I had a very bad feeling you guys were in trouble so I was going out to find you. Then I bumped into Mike who told me you guys were here. I'm sorry if I worried you" Celeste turned to Kai and Damon.

"So, where were you two?"

No one said a word.

"What's the matter? You all look stressed"

"You should sit down. It's a long story"

 **One long story later….**

"So let me get this straight" said Celeste "Deviot controls three zords that our zords refuse to fight. But then you got rescued by Mirana, the long deceased Mirinoian god queen. Now you have to figure out what Deviot's zords mean to our zords, all while Maya tries to convince the galactabeasts to fight. Did I get that right?"

"That's pretty much it"

"Well that's just perfect"

"Yeah" said Kai, standing up. "We have no megazord or galactabeasts to help us. I just don't understand; why won't they fight?"

"Mirana said the answer is in front of us but we don't understand it" said Kendrix "She must mean the answer is in the Galaxy book. If only I knew what it said"

"One thing's for sure, they'll come back. The question is 'how will we stop them'?"

"We've still got my zords. Maybe we could- "

"That's too risky. If our galactabests won't fight, how do we know if yours will?"

"Well, if we combine our blasts with the astro cycles, it could be a pretty mean blast" Damon suggested

"No offence Damon but that sounds like a big risk to me" Celeste said

"I agree with Celeste; how do we know it will work?" Kendrix asked

"I don't know. But this could be the best chance we have to defeat the zords"

"It could be or we could set one of the cycles to overload and launch it at the zords it could destroy them both" Leo said

"But Leo, you'll be killed"

"I know, but it may be the best chance we have"

"We better go. Who knows when they'll be back?" Kai said.

"I'll go with" Celeste said

"No, you stay here with Kendrix"

"Be careful"

"I will" Leo said.

Leo and Celeste kissed then Leo, Kai and Damon went to go stop Deviot's zords.

"Celeste, we have to study the galaxy book. It could be the only way to figure out the connection between our zords and Deviot's zords"

"Then let's get to it. It's better to find the answer sooner than later"

Kendrix and Celeste headed to the Science lab.

In the city dome, the Hardtochoke monster had summoned the Centaurus and Stratoforce zords. Deviot was able to get their power back online.

"Weapons on full power! Destroy Terra Venture!"

On top of a nearby building, the Zenith ranger ran to the edge of the roof. The Centaurus and Stratoforce rangers were right behind him.

"They're back" Stratoforce said

"We have to stop them" Centaurus said

"Only the rangers can do that. But we will help"

Kai, Damon, and Leo sped through the streets on their astro cycles. The Hardtochoke monster spotted them.

"Excellent, the rangers have fallen into my trap. Stingwingers attack!" Stingwingers snuck up to the rangers and fired at them. Damon fell off his bike. Leo and Kai stopped.

"You guys go. I'll handle them" Damon said. Leo and Kai got back onto their bikes and sped away. Soon, Damon couldn't handle them. Just when it looked like he was done, a boomerang came out of nowhere and struck the Stingwingers down. The Stratoforce ranger jumped off a building and helped Damon up.

"Thanks. Who are you?" he asked

"Tell you later. Come on"

In the Science lab, Kendrix and Celeste were still trying to figure out the Galaxy Book.

Mike walked in "Where is everybody?"

"Leo, Kai and Damon went to go stop Deviot's zords using the Astro Cycles"

"Mike, I'm really worried about Leo" Celeste said "He could get himself killed"

"I'm on my way" Mike ran out of the Science lab.

Back in the city, Kai and Leo were stopped by more Stingwingers.

"I'll take care of them. It's up to you, Leo" Kai sped past the Stingwingers and cleared a path for Leo. But then he fell off his bike.

"Kai" Leo went over to Kai "are you okay?"

"Leo, you've got to hurry. I'll be fine"

"Okay. I won't let you guys down" Leo sped away. The stingwingers started coming towards Kai, but they were blast away by the Centaurus ranger.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kai

"Yeah, thanks"

The galactabeasts were engaging battle with the Centaurus and Stratoforce zords as Leo continued to sped through the streets on his cycle. But then, Stingwingers blocked him. Luckily Maya and Mike took them down.

"Go, Leo. We'll hold them off"

"Alright" Leo sped away.

More stingwingers came but Maya and Mike were saved by the Zenith ranger. The two rangers stared in amazement at Zenith ranger.

"Who are you?" Mike asked. Zenith powered down to the hooded figure.

"It's you"

"Yes, yellow ranger. I have kept my powers hidden for a long time but now that our galactabests are here, I must use them"

"Our galactabeasts? What do you mean?" Maya asked.

Kai, Damon, the Centaurus and Stratoforce rangers came up to them.

"And who are they?" Mike asked

"Patience, Magna Defender" Zenith interrupted "All your questions will be answered. For now, you must trust us and stop the red ranger from killing himself and our friends"

The group ran after Leo.

Back in the Science lab, the computer had finished scanning the rhino, phoenix and shark galactabeast. The computer showed that Deviot's zords were the lost galactabeasts.

"So, that's what Mirana meant when she said our galactabeasts don't have the courage to fight their own kind. The hooded figure said 'courage is not about having no fear but that something else is more important than fear'. The galactabeasts won't fight Deviot's zords because they're afraid to hurt their friends"

"That means we can't destroy them!" Celeste shrieked "I've got to stop Leo!"

Celeste and Kendrix ran out of the Science lab.

Leo had just got to the roof of a parking garage, he was just about to launch at the zords when Celeste came out of nowhere and knocked him off his bike.

"Leo!" Celeste threw her arms around him "Thank god!"

"Celeste" Leo pushed back "what's going on?" Kendrix and everyone else ran up to them.

"We've figured out Deviot's zords" Kendrix said to the group "They're the missing galactabeasts. It was Deviot that made them evil"

"What?" Leo asked

"Pink ranger is not lying" Zenith said

"Who are they?"

"We are the Centaurus, Stratoforce and Zenith rangers" Zenith introduced him and his two comrades

"Those zords have ranger partners also?" Leo asked

"Affirmative, red ranger" Stratoforce said "A long time ago, we were guardians serving Mirana. One day, she chose us to wield three other quasar sabers and take care of the shark, phoenix and rhino galactabeasts"

"After a fierce battle, we lost our power and drifted off into space" Centaurus said "Deviot found us floating in an asteroid field. He captured our galactabeasts and made them evil. Luckily, we were able to escape"

"When we returned to Westerdale, Radine sealed the Centaurus and Stratoforce rangers into the Galaxy Book until they were awakened by Violet ranger. I was given the task of protecting the violet quasar saber and it's galactabeasts until the chosen one found it. I was then told me to wait until our galactabeasts arrived" Zenith finished

"Well, that explains why our galactabeasts won't fight your zords" Leo said, now that everything was starting to make sense.

"Exactly" said Kendrix "They won't fight their friends"

"We've got to help them"

"How?" Damon asked. Just then, Stratoforce's boomerang whizzed into her hand.

"My boomerang has found the remote that's controlling the galactabeasts. Follow it"

Deviot and the Hardtochoke monster were watching the Centaurus and Stratoforce zords battle the galactabeasts. Then Stratoforce's boomerang struck them down.

"Deviot" Deviot and Hardtochoke turned around and saw the rangers.

"My zords partners! You came just in time to help"

"We're not here to help you"

"That's right. We're here for our galactabeasts. Return them to us, now!"

"It doesn't matter whose side _you're_ on, traitors. The only spirit your zords will ever know is transmitted from this controller"

"That is not true. They'll remember and you can't change that!"

"We'll see. Stingwingers attack!" The rangers engaged battle with the stingwingers. Leo tackled Hardtochoke off the building and was able to grab the remote.

"You may have the remote but you'll never use it!" Hardtochoke blasted the remote "Now, they'll never stop fighting until your zords are destroyed"

"But, we can still defeat you. Lights of Orion activate!" The rangers activated the lights and struck Hardtochoke down. But then, Hardtochoke grew big. He and the three zords engaged battle with the ranger's galactabeasts.

"We can't just stand here" Kendrix said

"Pink ranger is right" Zenith said "I know, the galactabeasts spirits are still in there. If we can't fight them, then we must convince them to remember"

"Please rangers, save our zords" Stratoforce said

"We will" Leo said "Let's go guys" the ranger jumped onto the galactabeasts and formed the megazord. Celeste and Mike stayed with the three other rangers. The Centaurus ranger flinched when the Centaurus zord blasted the ranger's megazord.

"Centaurus, those are your friends! Stop!" But the zords didn't listen as they continued to fight. Soon, Celeste couldn't take it anymore. She ran to a nearby building.

"Celeste, come back here!" she heard Mike shout.

"Come on!" Celeste shouted behind her back and kept running. Mike and the three other rangers ran after her.

"Your attacking your friends, you got to fight it!" Maya plead

"Don't let them control you!"

"Try and remember"

"This isn't who you are"

"Don't waste your breath. Their slaves to the mighty Scorpius now!"

"That's not true. Their original spirits have got to be in there!"

Celeste ran onto the roof with the Centaurus, Stratoforce and Zenith rangers trailing behind her. Mike got stuck behind some debris but was catching up.

"Centaurus, Stratoforce STOP!" Celeste shrieked. The Centaurus and Stratoforce zords turned to her. "Listen to me, you're under a spell. You have to remember who you are! You were created to fight evil not serve it! The rangers aren't your enemy, Scorpius is. Remember!"

"Celeste, get away from there!"

"Mike, stop her!"

"I'm almost there" Mike said as he ran up the stairs.

"That girl's dreaming, wake her up!" Hardtochoke monster ordered. The Stratoforce raised its boomerang to strike Celeste.

"No, Stratoforce. I know your spirit is in there! Try to remember" Stratoforce said

"You can fight the spell! Don't let Scorpius win!" Centaurus added

The Galaxy megazord ran toward the zords to try and stop them from killing Celeste.

"Oh no you don't" Hardtochoke blasted the megazord away.

"Stratoforce, destroy her!"

"No!"

Suddenly a gust of wind started blowing at the zords. Then thunder boomed and it began to rain.

" _Remember"_ everyone heard

"What's going on?"

"Mirana" Maya realized "Mirana's doing this"

" _Remember"_

The Stratoforce didn't move for a while but then he raised its boomerang again to strike Celeste.

"Celeste run!"

But Celeste stood firm "Please, try and remember"

Mike had just reached the roof.

"Celeste!" he cried. Mike pushed her out of the way. But the Centaurus and Stratoforce zords didn't move. Mike turned to Celeste. She was on the ground, unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked. The Zenith ranger put his hand on Celeste's forehead.

"Yes, she just fainted" Zenith reassured him.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Hardtochoke monster ordered. But then the zords pointed their weapons at him. "Huh? What's going on?". The zords looked down at their ranger counterparts.

"It's okay" Stratoforce said

"What are they saying?" Mike asked

"They remember and they are really sorry for what they did" Centaurus ranger said

"Now, Deviot won't hold us back. This time, we fight together!" Stratoforce said and she jumped into the Stratoforce zord. Centaurus followed her lead and jumped into the Centaurus zord. The zords waved a hand in front of their faces and transformed from evil looking to less evil looking

"They've stopped" Leo said

"But, why?" Damon asked

"They remember" Kai realized

"I just knew they would" Maya said

"Welcome back" Kendrix said

"That's not possible!"

"Nothing's impossible. Rhino Blast!" The Centaurus megazord fired its gun.

"Phoenix Boomerang!" The Stratoforce threw its boomerang at the Hardtochoke monster. When Hardtochoke fell to the ground, the two zords helped the rangers megazord up.

"You guys are incredible" Leo commented.

"It's good to have our friends back" Stratoforce said

"You said it" Centaurus said

"I guess I'll just have to destroy all of you!"

"Don't bet on it!" Centaurus said. He charged at the Hardtochoke monster and punched him.

"My turn" Stratoforce said. She jumped off Centaurus's shoulder and kicked Hardtochoke.

"You traitors!" Hardochoke said. Then shots were fired at him. It was the Zenith Carrierzord.

"'Traitors'? We never signed up for this!" Zenith said as he continued blasting the Hardtochoke monster.

"Galaxy megazord power up mode!"

With their megazord powered up, the rangers defeated the Hardtochoke monster.

Somewhere, Deviot was not happy.

"Those meddling rangers! They'll pay for taking my zords! Now Scorpius will never let me use the cocoon" Deviot said to himself. But then a thought crossed his mind "Unless I destroy him!" Deviot then laughed manically "Then the rangers will be at their knees begging for mercy once I have used the cocoon's powers!"

Everyone was standing in front of Mirana. Leo was holding Celeste in his arms.

"Thank you, Mirana" Maya said

"My queen" Centaurus said bowing "We will make up for all the evil our zords have done"

" _Don't despair, Centaurus. The only person to blame is Deviot. Thanks to you, rangers, they've been released from his control"_

"Mirana, how were you able to come back from the dead? You disappeared a long time ago"

" _All in good time, Maya. Goodbye for now, rangers"_ Mirana then disappeared. As soon as Mirana was gone, the three rangers turned to the rest of the team.

"Thank you rangers. If you hadn't helped, we would have never gotten our zords back" Zenith said

"We never got the chance to fight alongside you" Centaurus said

"So now you can fight with us"

"Yes and this time" Stratoforce said "We'll fight on the same side"

"We will be staying in the Zenith Carrierzord. Call us whenever you need help" Zenith, Stratoforce and Centaurus teleported away.

"All this fighting has made me hungry. Can we eat?" Damon said

"Sure, I'm hungry too"

Everyone started to head in. Leo felt Celeste moving.  
"Hey guys, Celeste's waking up"

Everyone crowded around and soon Celeste's eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"Centaurus and Stratoforce remembered who they were and helped us destroy Hardtochoke"

Celeste smiled "good" Then her stomach growled "Can we have dinner now?"

"Yeah, a big dinner date" Leo said

"I have no one to go with!" Damon said

"Lucky day! We'll find you someone" Kendrix and Maya dragged Damon inside while everyone else followed.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Next chapter: Celeste and Scorpius have their final battle together.**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the review section!**


	14. Heir to the Throne

**Heir to the throne**

On the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius was looking out a window at space. Deviot approached him.

"I am very sorry, but I'm unable to find Trakeena anywhere"

"Well, keep looking. She must be found"

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found"

"She has to! It is her destiny"

"Your right. I apologize" Deviot moved to leave "I'll find Trakeena. No matter what it takes"

When Deviot was out of ear sight, Deviot said to himself "Trakeena is meant to be lost forever. I, Deviot, will rule the universe!" He looked back at Scorpius. _It's now or never; time to put my plan to action!_ Deviot left.

 **Far away on a planet called Onyx…**

Trakeena was wondering through a desert, exhausted and extremely thirsty. She tripped at one point but got back up and continued on her way. She forgot to pick up her staff.

Later at a Tavern, baddies and creatures from all over the universe were hanging out; playing cards, drinking and otherwise joking around. Trakeena came in. Villamax, one of the baddies playing cards, was instantly smitten to her. Trakeena sat between two baddies.

"Give me something to drink" she told the bartender. One of the baddies wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Put your eyes back in your head"

Villamax was still staring at Trakeena when his friend Kegler got his attention "Better concentrate on the card game, Villamax"

"Right"

Trakeena took a drink from the other baddie sitting next to her.

"Hey"

Trakeena didn't say anything and took a sip but then she spat it out on the other baddie.

"Hey! My mom got me these clothes"

"I think you owe my friend an apology"

"Oh, file a complaint" Trakeena turned to leave "Next time I come in, I hope you have better drinks" One of the baddies stopped her and began fighting her. They threw her at the table Villamax was playing cards at.

"Looks like you could use a hand" Villamax offered his hand to Trakeena, but she knocked it away.

"Butt out"

Trakeena tried to fight back with a bottle but it wouldn't break. She threw it at them but one of them caught it and squeezed it until it broke. Then they threw her outside the tavern. They came out and were about to beat Trakeena some more until...

"That's no way to treat a lady"

The three baddies turned around and saw Villamax exit the tavern

"Says who?" one of them asked

"Says me"

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Villamax and it's time you three are taught some manners" he took off his sword and waited for the others to strike. They attacked but Villamax was too strong for them.

"Nice going, Villamax" cheered Kegler

Villamax walked over to Trakeena.

"Hello again, little missie. Vilamax at your service" Villamax offered his hand to her again, but Trakeena still didn't take it.

"I'm Trakeena; Daughter of Scorpius and I don't need your help"

"Well since she doesn't want help, let's go" Kegler decided, heading back in.

"I suspected a daughter of Scorpius to fight better than that"

"I AM his daughter. He wanted to turn me into a bug but I didn't want to"

"If you had to choose what would you want to do?"

"Well, I would want to fight, conquer, destroy. Take my place with my father, that way no one would stand in my way"

"Then let me train you and when you're finished, everyone in the galaxy will shudder when they hear your name" Villamax offered his hand and said "Are you interested or not?"

Trakeena thought for a moment and then she shook Villamax's hand "Teach me"

 **Later…**

Trakeena was thrown to the ground.

"You broke one of my fingernails!"

"Great. Only nine more to go. Keep your eyes on me at all times"

Then Villamax ran to strike Trakeena. She dodged it but was still unable to defeat Villamax.

"You broke another one!"

"8 more to go!"

Trakeena's training also included her to keep a stance at all times, running alongside Villamax on his bike, practicing punches, etc. Soon, Villamax had Trakeena trying to pull a sled with big boulders on it.

 **Terra Venture**

Deviot and some stingwingers came out of an underground subway. Deviot was carrying an energy cell.

"Quickly! We have to hide this somewhere" Deviot then saw the rangers coming

" _There they are, right on cue!"_ He turned back to the stingwingers

"Hurry! Take this energy cell to the Dome 5 Warehouse!"

Before the rangers could stop him, Deviot and the stingwingers teleported away.

"Was that an energy cell he had?"

"Yeah. He said he's going to destroy Terra Venture!"

"Come on. We've got to get to the Dome 5 Warehouse"

As the rangers left, Deviot was hiding behind a corner.

 _Step one, complete. Now, step two_ he teleported to the Scorpion Stinger.

 **Scorpion Stinger**

Deviot approached Scorpius

"Scorpius, I have found Trakeena"

"Where?"

"She's on Terra Venture"

"Bring her back"

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy; she is being held by the power rangers"

"I'll destroy them with my bare tentacles!"

"I know your concerned about your daughter but you can't go. It's far too dangerous. I volunteer to go and rescue her personally"

"No, set course to intercept Terra Venture. This time I will deal with the rangers myself"

"As you wish, Scorpius"

 **Onyx**

Trakeena was still pulling the sled.

"Come on! Only a hundred more miles to go"

Finally, Trakeena gave up. Villamax stopped his bike and came up to her.

"Where do you think you are princess? Summer camp?" Villamax knocked her to the ground

"Now, get back up and start acting like a warrior, not a weakling"

At that moment, something changed in Trakeena, something just snapped. She took some of the chains and wrapped them around one of Villamax's legs. She tugged it and Villamax fell to the ground. Trakeena got up and wiped her lips.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

From then on, Trakeena became a better warrior; She ran faster than Villamax, she was able to do pushups and sit-ups without tiring and was able to hold her own when battling with Villamax.

 **Terra Venture**

The Scorpion Stinger intercepted Terra Venture. When the rangers got to Dome 5 Warehouse, Deviot was waiting for them. The door closed behind them and Deviot came out of his hiding place.

"Deviot! Where's the energy cell?"

"You foolish rangers! That was a fake to get you here!" Stingwingers jumped out and stood behind him.

"Let me introduce you to Scorpius, ruler of the universe!" Deviot stepped back and revealed Scorpius.

"Rangers"

"What do you want Scorpius?"

"What have you done to my daughter Trakeena?!"

"What are you talking about? We don't have your daughter!"

"They're lying, Scorpius! Don't listen to their tricks!" Deviot said

"This is the last time you will ever cross me!"

"Stingwingers, attack!"

The rangers battled the stingwingers. Leo tried to strike Scorpius but he hit Leo VERY hard. Leo flew into some boxes.

"Leo!" Kai ran over to Leo to try and help him but Scorpius grabbed him.

"Tell me where Trakeena is, now!"

"Kai!"

"Kendrix!"

Deviot was watching from behind some crates "the plan is going better than I hoped"

He didn't notice that someone else snuck up behind him and pulled some of his wires out. Deviot immediately shut down. When Deviot fell to the ground, Celeste stood up and threw his wires on the floor.

"Nighty, night. When I'm through with Scorpius, I'll deal with you"

"Where is she?!" Scorpius demanded. The others tried to help Kai but Scorpius was able to wrap them in his tentacles.

"Tell me where she is!"

"I told you already; we don't know where she is!"

"Liars!" Scorpius squeezed harder "If you don't tell me where she is, then I'll have to destroy you!" Scorpius recited a dark magic spell that caused the power rangers great pain. But before Scorpius could do any more damage, shots fired at him causing him to drop the rangers.

"Who did that?!" Scorpius demanded.

"You leave my friends alone"

The rangers saw Celeste standing beside them.

"So, it's you! Where's Trakeena?!"

"None of your business!"

Scorpius had enough. He grabbed Celeste and brought her to him.

"Celeste!" the other rangers cried

Scorpius said another dark magic spell and a beam of light came out of one of his tentacles. When it got close to the ceiling, it changed into a dome shaped shield around Scorpius and Celeste. Leo ran toward the shield but he couldn't get through.

Scorpius dropped Celeste "your friends can't help you now. This time, no more tricks, no more help. It's just you and me"

Celeste stood up "If that's how you want it, that's what you're going to get" Celeste pulled her sword out and ran toward Scorpius but Scorpius zapped her. Celeste flew into the shield and fell to the ground.

"Celeste!"

Celeste was able to push herself off the ground "Is that all you can do?!" she yelled

Scorpius's tentacles came at her but she dodged them. Scorpius zapped at Celeste, Celeste blocked it with her sword. The blast hit Scorpius. This angered him; he lunged at her but Celeste jumped out of the way. Scorpius hit the shield and flew into some crates.

"Feels good?" Celeste sarcastically asked. Scorpius was able to wrap a tentacle on her foot and threw her into the crates.

"Get up Celeste!"

"If this shield wasn't up, I would have finished Scorpius already" Leo said to himself

Scorpius threw some of the crates' pieces at Celeste. Celeste was able to cut through most of them, but some of the pieces were able to cut her. When Celeste cried in pain, Scorpius flew at her and struck her multiple times. Celeste tried to strike him back but he was too fast for her. The last hit sent Celeste flying. She landed on the ground and saw Scorpius jump at her. Celeste kicked him into the shield. When he bounced back to her, Celeste slashed his underbelly. Scorpius cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"Alright!"

"Nice shot"

The others cheering gave Celeste some confidence. She started walking over to Scorpius. Scorpius saw her coming and knew he couldn't fight back. As a last resort, Scorpius repeated another spell and from out of his tentacles came the largest power wave ever. The blast was so powerful it knocked Celeste to the ground and her saber flew away from her. Celeste tried to fight the wave but it was too powerful.

"There will be only one remaining and that will be me!"

"Lights of Orion activate! Quasar Launcher energy launch!" The rangers blasted there Orion charged Quasar Launchers at the shield. The blast was able to break the shield.

"Come on, guys! Celeste needs us!"

"Right" The rangers drew their sabers and ran toward Scorpius. But some of Scorpius's tentacles blast some of the wave at them too.

"You rangers are no match for me" Scorpius turned to Celeste "And you, how many of your loved ones need to die before you give up?" he asked

When Celeste didn't respond, Scorpius asked again "Well?"

Celeste's mind flew through memories of the ones she lost;

 _Her mother's smiling face showering her in hugs and kisses,_

 _Her father making jokes that always made Celeste grin,_

 _Edgar encouraging her as she practices,_

 _Sam coming home from the military and telling her all his adventures,_

 _And, Ethan cheering her up on a bad day_

Celeste looked over at the rangers as they were powerless against Scorpius's power wave. She thought back to all the happy times she had with them. Celeste couldn't let the rangers suffer the same fate. She crawled towards her saber despite the strength of the power wave.

 _That's it! Come on partner! Reach!_

Celeste did not stop and grabbed her saber. Using her sword as a shield, Celeste moved toward Scorpius with increased determination to never lose more loved ones.

Scorpius was shocked Celeste was able to push through his power wave with ease. He brought all his tentacles together and shoot out as much power as he could toward Celeste. The rangers soon realized that Scorpius was no longer shooting at them.

"Guys, look"

Everyone looked and saw Celeste was getting closer to Scorpius. Celeste stumbled a couple of times but didn't give up. In one last attempt to stop her, Scorpius unleashed all the power he had. Celeste's saber absorbed all his attacks and unleashed the power back at Scorpius. Scorpius flew into some crates.

"Quick! While he's down, grab his tentacles!" Leo ordered

"Right" The rangers ran over to Scorpius and each of them grabbed a tentacle.

Scorpius tried to free himself "Let go of me!"

"Guys, what are you doing?!"

"Celeste, now's your chance! Finish him off!"

"You kill me, then someone else will take my place and make you pay" Scorpius threatened

"Celeste will never be harmed. Not as long as we're here" Leo said

Celeste looked at everyone. They each gave her a nod; destroy him. She knew there was no turning back now. She looked at Scorpius with so much hate there was no word of kindness that could calm her down.

"I wasn't able to save my family then, but now I will lose no more loved ones. This colony and these people have no need for you. There will be no mercy for you, not now. Not ever" Celeste gripped her saber in both hands and raised it up high into the sky. Before she dealt the final blow, she looked to the sky.

 _Mom, Dad, Sam, Ethan this is for you!_

Celeste then let her saber fall and it landed accurately in between Scorpius's eyes. Scorpius jerked his tentacles and then laid on the ground breathing heavily.

While the rangers weren't looking, a stingwinger was able to reactivate Deviot. He ran out and saw the rangers standing in front of Scorpius.

"Excellent, I must get back to the cocoon at once" he said to himself

Deviot ran over to Scorpius and teleported him out. After a long moment of silence followed, Celeste turned to the others.

"It's over. Scorpius is finally gone"

"You did it, Celeste!"

"Now Terra Olympius can rest in peace" Leo embraced Celeste and they held each other as the others cheered.

 **Onyx**

Trakeena and Villamax were dueling. So far, they were evening each other out.

"Show me what you're really made of"

They continued to duel until Trakeena was able to defeat Villamax.

"Trakeena, very impressive"

Trakeena helped Villamax up

"Thanks to you Villamax, I feel strong and powerful"

"Indeed. Now no one will dare go against you"

"Yes, but right now I have some unfinished business to attend to"

Trakeena walked into the tavern. She saw the two baddies that caused her trouble. When one of them lifted his glass to sip his drink, Trakeena pushed his arm down and grabbed the drink from him. After she drank from it, she squeezed the glass until it broke. The baddies tried to fight her but she was too powerful. They ran from the tavern. Outside, Trakeena found Villamax

"What took you so long?"

"Wanted to show off"

"Trakeena!" Kegler came running.

"What is it Kegler?"

"I'm afraid to say your father has been in a battle and he is very wounded"

Trakeena gasped "I must return"

"Let me escort you back"

Trakeena started to walk away

"Ok, Villamax we will escort her back, but we mustn't stay. Ok?"

"Don't worry Kegler. Everything will be fine" Villamax went after Trakeena. Kegler reluctantly followed them.

 **Scorpion Stinger**

Scorpius was getting weaker by the minute. Deviot was comforting him.

"Master, forgive me. If the violet ranger hadn't unplugged me, I could have saved you"

"It is alright, Deviot" Scorpius struggled to breathe "I feel my energy fading"

"Scorpius, no. Please don't go. How can anyone rule the universe better than you?"

"Deviot, you will enter the cocoon. With your new powers, you must carry on my legacy"

"Are you sure Scorpius?"

"Yes"

Deviot let go of Scorpius's tentacle and walked to the cocoon "I will carry out your wishes"

Just when he was about to enter, Trakeena rounded the corner with Villamax and Kegler.

"Father!"

"Trakeena?! Is that really you?"

Trakeena dashed toward Scorpius and grabbed hold of his tentacle

"Father, I'm so sorry"

"No, I'm sorry Trakeena. I should have never kept you shut out from the world"

"No, you were only trying to protect me"

"I can protect you no more. Deviot?"

"Yes, Scorpius"

"Please be loyal to my daughter as you have been loyal to me"

"As you wish"

"With these powers I pass on to you, the universe will be yours. Be…a….powerful….warrior. My sweet"

"Father?"

With his last words, Scorpius breathed his last breath.

"Father, no"

Trakeena started crying as Scorpius's body decomposed. One of his tentacles turned into a new staff for Trakeena.

"I won't disappoint you, Father" Trakeena said to herself

Trakeena stood up.

"Who did this to my father?" she asked Deviot

"Your father was destroyed by the power rangers"

"Then they will all pay for killing my father"

 **Terra Venture**

The next day, the rangers were enjoying a picnic.

"Ah, no Scorpius"

"Yeah, I can finally concentrate on the Galaxy Book" Kendrix said

"Hey Kai, maybe now you can teach me how to cook" Damon said

"I don't think there will be anytime for that"

Celeste was sitting with her back against Leo's, snuggled close. She felt good about Scorpius finally being defeated. But now that he was gone, Celeste found herself asking what she does now?

 _Well, we can't just leave_ her saber said

 _I know but I'm at a loss of what else to do_

"Celeste, you ok?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired"

Damon shrugged "I guess defeating your enemy takes a lot of energy"

"It's not just that, Damon. It's just...uh" Celeste couldn't get the words out

"It's just what?" Leo asked

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of what to do after all those years of plotting revenge"

"You are going to stay, right?"

Celeste wanted to say no but she changed her mind "I'm not going anywhere Leo"

"That's my girl" Leo kissed her. Suddenly, the wind blew violently and everyone heard something.

"What was that?"

"Scorpius is gone but someone more evil has taken his place" Maya said

"That's correct"

Everyone saw the hooded figure munching on an apple

"I thought I'd come over and congratulate you on your victory against Scorpius. But your battle is far from over. Today, enjoy yourselves. For tomorrow will be another battle" the hooded figure walked away. Celeste held Leo's hand. Leo held Celeste close with his other arm.

 _I guess leaving is out of the question_ her saber said

 _Yeah. Right now, I have a bigger mission to complete_

 **To Be Continued…...**

 **Next chapter: Trakeena wants revenge on the power rangers.**

 **Leave me your comments in the review section and don't forget to favorite or follow my story!**


	15. An Evil Game

**Hey everyone, Respect the 80sman here! Sit back and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

Deviot was walking through the Scorpion Stinger when he saw stingwingers carrying away the coccon.

"What's going on here?" he asked

"We are moving the coccon to storage" Kegler answered

"Why?"

"I told them to" Trakeena walked up to Deviot "I'm powerful enough without the coccon. I'll keep it, just in case"

"A wise decision"

"You never know what the future holds"

"That's right" Trakeena and Deviot walked out of the room while the coccon was moved to storage.

In the throne room, Trakeena was staring at the embedded tarantula on her staff. She was thinking about losing her father.

 **Flashback**

" _Father?"_

" _Goodbye, Trakeena" With his final words, Scorpius breathed his last breath and closed his eyes_

 **End of flashback**

Trakeena heard someone coming but she didn't pay much attention.

Villamax entered the room "Trakeena, I have found the rangers' location"

Trakeena stood up "Bring them to me; All of them. No matter what it takes"

Villamax bowed and left the room.

"It's time for them to pay for killing my father"

 **Somewhere….**

Deviot was in a dark and messy place.

"Scorpius's powers should be mine! That meddling Trakeena; I'll make her pay!" he slammed his fist into stuff.

"Deviot"

Deviot turned and saw two monsters; Kubak and Teksa.

"You summoned us?"

"Yes. I have a nagging problem I need you to take care of for me. As always, you will be compensated generously for your time" Deviot opened a chest. In it was gold objects, like jewelry and coins.

"This must be big" Teska commented

"Who is this nagging problem? Just give us his name and we will take care of him"

Deviot closed the chest "It's not a him! It is Trakeena and it will not be easy. Finish her off and the treasure is yours"

Someone was coming. Teska and Kubak fled. The person came around the corner; it was Kegler.

"Deviot. I heard someone talking, who was it?"

"Never mind that. What is it?!"

"Trakeena wants you to help Villamax capture the power rangers"

Deviot thought _why should I help him?! Trakeena's the reason I didn't get the power! But, I better play cool. I don't wish to get caught._

"Tell Trakeena I would be honored to help the mighty Villamax"

 **Terra Venture**

Kai and Leo were practicing in the forest dome. Everything was going well until a blast shot out of nowhere. Leo and Kai looked around to see who it was.

"Rangers"

They turned around and saw Villamax.

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"I am Villamax, mighty warrior. Loyal only to Trakeena" Kai and Leo looked at each other. Villamax continued "she is the queen whose father you and the other rangers struck down!" Villamax charged at them. Kai and Leo morphed and ran toward Villamax. Leo and Kai soon found out Villamax was more powerful than they thought. He struck down Kai and kept fighting Leo. Kai tried to call for help but Villamax blasted him.

"Red ranger" Leo turned around and saw Kai being held by Deviot.

"Deviot!"

"Now that I have your attention, I have something else to show you"

Leo saw everyone, except Celeste, being held by stingwingers. There seemed to be explosives attached to them.

"We even got Magna Defender"

"Excellent work, Deviot"

"What do you want with us?"

"Our queen wishes to have revenge on all of you. All we're waiting for is you, red ranger. Surrender and the explosives attached to your friends will not be activated. Because if you don't, we'll have to destroy all of you"

Leo turned back to his friends

"It's a trap!"

"Don't do it, Leo!"  
"You can't trust him"

"Well, will it be you or them?" Deviot asked. Leo knew he couldn't attack and threw his saber to the ground. He then powered down. Stingwingers moved to grab him.

"Wait" the stingwingers stopped

"I'm the one who dealt the final blow. I killed Scorpius" Leo falsely admitted

"Leo, no"

"Don't talk. For Celeste?"

"Celeste?" Villamax asked

"She's the violet ranger, but she didn't show up"

"Leave her then. What can she do when her friends are captured?" Villamax spoke too soon, Celeste was hiding in a tree. She didn't dare make a noise.

"Is that true? It was you who killed Scopius?"

Leo looked at his friends. They all shook their head, begging him not to say anything.

"Yes" he said "If I go with you, will you please let my friends go?"

"You have my word" Villamax said. He turned to the stingwingers "Seize him"

The stingwingers got Leo's morpher and saber. Then they grabbed him.

"No!" Kai cried "Get your hands off him!"

"Take him away!" Villamax ordered. The stingwingers teleported Leo away. Villamax turned around.

"Release them"

Deviot was shocked "What?! Are you crazy? We have them right where we want them, I say we destroy them"

"No, I promised the red ranger I'd release them. We have the one responsible for Scorpius's murder"

"You're right. I didn't know what I was thinking" Deviot cowardly said "Release them"

The stingwingers released the rangers and followed Villamax back to the Scorpion Stinger. Before they teleported away, Celeste threw a tracker and it landed unnoticed on a stingwinger. When they left, Celeste ran to the Astro Megaship to make sure the tracker worked.

Later, the Scorpion Stinger was stationed on a desert like planet. Inside, Leo was chained to the wall. His red tank had tears in them and he was breathing heavy. Villamax and Deviot were guarding him.

Eventually, Deviot couldn't wait any longer.

"We're wasting our time; I say destroy him now" He blasted Leo with one of his gauntlets. Leo screamed in pain as electricity hit him. Villamax stopped him.

"Stop it. We have to wait for Trakeena to finish him off"

"That's right" Villamax and Deviot turned around and saw Trakeena standing in the doorway. She walked inside.

"So, it was you who destroyed my father"

"I had no choice. He would have destroyed Terra Venture"

"Well, I will now have that pleasure. When you destroyed Scorpius, you created something more powerful; Me" Trakeena aimed her staff at the ground but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" Trakeena said

Leo's eyes widened when he saw Celeste poke her head around the corner of the doorway.

Celeste took out her transdagger and shot at Deviot, Trakeena and Villamax. They fell to the ground in pain. Celeste came into Leo's cell and walked up to Trakeena. She took her helmet off.

"You!"

"Hello Trakeena, nice to see you again"

Trakeena tried to reach for her staff, but Celeste put her foot on it. Celeste picked her up and threw her at Villamax. She struck Deviot and he lost his grip on Leo's morpher and saber. Celeste got Leo's stuff, freed Leo and ran out of the cell.

"After them!" Trakeena screamed. Villamax and some stingwingers ran after them. Outside, Leo and Celeste ran up the hill. A while later, Villamax and Trakeena ran outside.

"Which way did they go?!"

"I'll go this way" Villamax and some stingwinger ran to the forest. Deviot came out of the Scorpion Stinger.

"No, Deviot. You stay here. I'm going to go after the red ranger" Trakeena ordered. She ran after Leo and Celeste. As soon as Trakeena was gone, Deviot called his two henchman.

Up in space, the rangers were trying to locate Leo. In the Astro Megaship, a red dot appeared on the screen.

"Guys, I'm picking up Leo's morpher signal"

"We've got your coordinates" Kai said. He turned to the others "let's go!"

Leo and Celeste stopped under some shade. Celeste handed Leo a water bottle.

"Thanks" he drank almost the whole bottle. Celeste started tending to his wounds. Celeste found that Leo had more wounds than she thought; broken ankle and some bruised ribs. When she got to his back, she stopped and stared at his back. Five jagged lines were marked clearly on his back.

"Oh my god" Celeste said, shocked "Are these whip marks?"

Leo nodded

Celeste turned Leo around "This is all my fault! If I hadn't killed Scorpius, Trakeena wouldn't have sent her goons to find you-"

"Celeste, it's not your fault. The only person to blame is Trakeena. Thanks to you, I'm alive"

"Why did you tell Trakeena's goons you were the one who killed Scorpius?"

"Celeste- "

"I've been on the Scorpion Stinger before, I can escape again"

"I know"

"But why did you do it?" Celeste asked "I was the one who killed Scorpius. I should have been the one taken and suffered" Pause "I hate seeing you get hurt"

"They captured the others, Celeste. I didn't want them to be killed"

Celeste threw her arms around Leo and hugged him tight

"Sh, it's okay" Leo whispered into her ear

When they broke apart, they were about to kiss but heard Stingwingers nearby. Celeste took out a tan colored blanket and wrapped it around her and Leo, camouflaging them. When the Stingwingers left, Leo and Celeste ran up the hill.

Celeste turned to Leo "Stay here; the others will be here soon to pick you up"

"What about you?"

"I think it's time Trakeena and I had a little reunion" Celeste started to run away but Leo limped after her.

"Leo, stay there. I promise I'll be fine!"

"I know you are. But I'm going with you" Leo said running towards her. Celeste took out her Transdagger and changed it to the Trans blaster. She fired at some rocks above and they fell. Leo jumped out of the way. When the dust cleared, the path was blocked. But Leo wouldn't give up, he started climbing.

He almost made it to the top until a big boulder fell off. But then, a blast came out of nowhere and the boulder blew up into a million pieces. Leo looked behind him and the other rangers were coming in their Jet Jammers. The team jumped down.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked

"I am now"

"Where's Celeste?"

"She went after Trakeena. I tried to stop her but she blocked my path" Leo said gesturing to the rocks.

"Not to worry, I will have these rocks out of the way in no time" Damon got on his Jet Jammer and blasted the rocks away. Before they could proceed, a bright light shone for a moment. Then it disappeared.

"Celeste!" Leo cried. He ran towards the location with the others right behind him.

When they got there, Trakeena was on the ground, looking very weak. Celeste was approaching Trakeena.

"Okay bug face, now you get yours" Celeste said

"Celeste, don't"

"You're not really going to sink to her level, are you?"

"Sorry guys, but I have to do this"

Celeste continued to approach Trakeena until the ground shook. Everyone looked up and saw Kubak grow tall. Trakeena used the distraction to get away.

"Let's call our zords" Leo said but then he collapsed on the ground. The others caught him

"You guys take care of Leo. I'll take care of the giant"

"Bear, Eagle arise!" Celeste called her zords. The Bear and Eagle came running to the battle site.

The bear and eagle combined to create the Shadow Megazord. Kubak ran toward the Shadow megazord with his sword drawn. He tried to strike it but the shadow megazord grabbed the sword.

"Lasers!"

Lasers fired from the eagle's mouth and Kubak landed on the ground.

"Spin attack!"

The shadow megazord put its hands together and started spinning. It hit Kubak in the middle, he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Leo!" Celeste cried as Leo limped to her.

"Celeste" Leo said breathless "I'm so glad you're okay" Celeste and Leo embraced each other.

"Celeste. Did you defeat Trakeena all by yourself?"

"I guess so"

"What do you mean 'you guess so'?"

Celeste quickly changed the subject "Actually, I did defeat her, but we must not underestimate her; she's gained some skill"

"Celeste" Leo came up to her and brought her face towards him so he could look at her "What's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing, Leo. I'm alright"

"Celeste, cut it out. We know you're not telling the truth. Now come on out with it"

Celeste wanted to tell them but couldn't find the words to say. She looked for anything to distract them and she found it

"Hey, look"

Everyone looked and saw the Astro Megaship coming. It landed near them and they climbed aboard. Mike came out of the bridge and hugged Leo.

"Mike" Leo said, breathlessly. He held Mike afraid he would disappear. Celeste went into the cargo bay and just sat on one of the barrels watching the stars go by. She didn't speak to any of the rangers when they got back to Terra Venture.

 **Terra Venture**

Celeste was at the lake, just looking into the water.

 _Why do these black-outs keep happening?_

 _I'm more concerned about your well-being; You've been ignoring the rangers ever since we came back._ Her saber said

 _They may ask what's wrong, but I just don't know what to say_

 _I still think you should talk to them. Maybe they could help._

 _How? They can't make these black outs stop!_

 _No, but they can be there for you_

 _I know, but it doesn't get me any closer to the answer to my questions._ Celeste stood up and walked away from the lake.

 _Where are we going?_ Her saber asked

 _I'm going to see Alpha. Maybe he and D.E.C.A will know what to do._

 **Astro Megaship**

"Alpha? You here?" Celeste called

"Hi, Celeste. What can I do for you?"

"Alpha, I don't know how to say this but I need your help"

"Anything, just name it"

"Could you run some tests on me?"

"Why? Are you injured?"

"No, but-" Celeste checked to see if anyone was around. She then pulled Alpha into a room.

"Alpha, I've been having these moments where I black out. When I wake up, I don't remember what happened when I blacked out. Earlier when I battled Trakeena; as she lunged toward me, I blacked out. When I came to, Trakeena was on the ground and seemed to be very hurt. I don't remember doing any damage to her. Could you please run tests on me?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better"

"Thank you"

Later, Alpha was looking over the test results with Celeste.

"Hmm, I've done every test I can think of doing. But, I haven't found anything out of the ordinary Celeste. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Alpha. You did the best you can"

Celeste walked out of the Megaship, she didn't know the hooded figure was watching her.

"This is it. The time to awaken is now, rangers"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next chapter: Maya's friend unexpectedly arrives on Terra Venture but is she as she claims to be?**


	16. Author's note

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter but I'm afraid not today! I have a very important announcement!**

 **First off, I appreciate all you who have read my stories followed and favorited my stories! It makes me glad that people want to see what happens next!**

 **But my life right now is VERY busy and I find I don't have as much free time as I once had. Due to other priorities in my life right now, I have to withdraw from fanfiction for a couple of months. I will let you know when I have returned.**

 **Respect the 80sman out!**


End file.
